sometime around midnight
by BabyPups Whitlock
Summary: Being the bright and shiny new toy isn't all that bad when two of the hottest guys in school would do ANYTHING to have me all to themselves. Twilight AH/AU- lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

This is a collabration between Puppymama0909 and Voluptuous Vamp.

What we own: several catholic school uniforms, lots of cherry slushies and gin and two very dirty mouths.  
What we don't own: Twilight. All characters belong to SMeyer. We are just playing with them. We Promise we'll clean them up after.  
Author's note: This is just a tease of what's to come. Like it? Hate it? Let us know. Pups will be doing Bella, V will be doing Edward and we will be sharing Jasper....sigh. On with the show.

Shit.

That was the only thing I could think. There was no way my life could get any worse. Here it was the first day of school, classes hadn't even started yet and I had already made a fool out of myself. Stepping out of my ancient truck, I had made it all of three steps when my foot hit a patch of ice and the next thing I knew? Flat on my fucking back. Kill me now.

"Hey are you okay?" A friendly, worried looking face appeared in my vision.

"Wha, yeah, I'm fine" My cheeks burned and I wiped my damp palms on my now wet skirt.

"Let me help you" The guy extended a hand which I eagerly accepted and pulled myself up.

"I'm Mike, Mike Newton. You must be Isabella Swan" He was a little too enthusiastic and , frankly, it creeped me out a bit.

"Ah, yeah. It's just Bella" I straightened my book bag on my shoulder and tugged on my charcoal skirt, looking away from Mike at anything I could. The sight I was greeted with nearly took my breath away.

Across the parking lot, leaning on an old GTO stood a tall, lanky guy. His blonde hair hung haphazardly down almost to his collar and waved slightly around his face. His long legs were encased in artfully ripped, perfectly faded denim topped with an old clash tee and a leather jacket. He had a lazy, sexual smirk on his face and his blue eye twinkled as I felt them roam over my body. The blood rushed back to my cheeks and I looked down at my shoes, allowing my long dark hair to swing in front of my face,  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw him lean to his companion; the boy was slightly shorter but more muscular. His bronze hair stuck out at all angles as though he had just gotten out of bed. His khakis and blue button down seemed made for him. he glanced over and I was greeted with the deepest green eyes I had ever seen. I swear my knees got weak just looking at him. Blondie whispered something to him and they both laughed, the sound echoing across the parking lot to where I stood. Blue eyes raked his eyes over me appricitively again, caught my eye and winked. Winked! Christ on a condom, he was gorgous. I wonder if-

"Isabella? You okay?" A pestering voice jerked me out of my thoughts and I turned back to see Mike Newton looking at me expetantly.

"Ah, yeah"I mumbled" Can we just head in?" I kept my eyes down as we headed towards the brick building, not daring to look behind me again.


	2. and it starts

What we own:skeezeward, lots of stripper shoes and each other.

what we dont:Twilight. I know right? that is all SMeyer

So, this is the first official chapter to our little outing. If you like it press that little green button. If not? hell, still press the button. Reviews are ego sex and we are some huge whores.

Edited on4/7/09 to fix formatting issues. enjoy babes!

Bella POV

The morning passed with only a moderate amount of embarrassment. My English Lit and Calculus teachers felt the need to force me to introduce myself in front of the whole class. Public speaking is my worst nightmare. Seeing all the new faces, all staring at me with detached, cold expressions, it was horrible. What made it even more so was that the only face I knew was Mike Newton. Shit. He was going to be a problem I could tell. Aside from calling me Isabella, which I loathed, he just tried to damn hard to impress me. It didn't work.

One of the few bright spots occurred in French class. I breezed through my introduction en

francais and sat quickly. Burying myself in my text I was more than a little surprised when a small, pink, sweetly scented paper appeared in front of me. Slowly opening the paper I smiled at the beautifully printed script:

Salut Bella ! ~

Bienvenue auxForks ! Je ne peux pas attendre pour finir par vous connaНtre, je sais juste que nous serons de bons amis. Bien

que, vous regardiez tout Ю fait confortable avec Mike. Entretien Ю toi plus tard !

Alice

I smiled brightly at the gesture of friendship and glanced around to see where it had come from. Looking to my left I met eyes with a beautiful, pixie-like girl. Her dark hair spiked out in elegant disarray and her pale green eyes sparkled.

"Merci," I mouthed and she nodded with a wink. Things were starting to look up.

The rest of my morning was a swirl of names and faces that I didn't think I would ever remember. For some strange reason everyone seemed to know me. God knows they were staring at me enough. Walking down the hallways, following Mike Newton for lack of a better guide, I could feel their eyes on me, hear the hushed whispers. I could only pick up snippets of their remarks.

"That's her? She's not that pretty."

The incredulous whisper belonged to a girl with frizzy hair and an unpleasant sneer. I met her eyes quickly and she looked away, seemingly embarrassed to be caught. I hid a smile and walked a bit faster to catch up with Mike who had stopped several paces ahead of me and was talking with a short, dark haired kid with glasses.

"Yeah, she's a great chick-" Mike's voice cut off as I approached and his cheeks pinked. "Ah, yeah Eric Yorkie, this is Isabella Swan, Isabella Swan this is Eric Yorkie."

I grinned at the short boy's enthusiasm as he stuck his hand out, barely stifling a laugh as I shook his sweaty hand.

"It's great to meet you Isabella. So, you're sitting with us at lunch right? Of course you are. Where else would you want to sit? Baby, we'll make sure you are taken care of." He spoke so fast his words ran together, his eyes finally left me for a minute when a short girl with curly dark hair sauntered by.

"Shit, that's my girl. Later Isabella, Newton be good!" He gave me a quick wink before tearing off after her. "Jessica babe, wait up!"

Mike turned his head back towards me, his eyes lighting up. "So yeah, you'll be sitting with us at lunch, right? ▒Cause everyone is so excited to meet you. You are big news Isabella..." His voice drifted off as I spotted two familiar heads coming down the hall. My cheeks instantly flushed at the sight of the distinctive bronze hair and I grasped my bag tighter.

He was walking with Blue Eyes again. There was another member of their little posse: A huge, muscle bound guy with dark curls and dimples to die for. The crowd of students seemed to part as they approached, whether in awe or admiration I was not sure. Bronze Boy was listening intently to something Dimples was saying, with a sexy crooked grin on his face. His eyes flicked to me as they approached and I felt the familiar rush of blood to my cheeks. My God he was gorgeous!

I looked down as he passed studying my shoes with a fierce determination. My head snapped up like a shot as I felt a hand firmly slap my ass. My face burned as I looked for the perpetrator. Searching the crowd I found a pair of sparkling blue eyes and a fuck me grin staring at me. I opened my mouth but couldn't form any words. Blue Eyes gave me another wink and strutted off to join Dimples and Bronze Boy in the cafeteria. I stood open mouthed, and was once again pulled out of my trance by Mike's increasingly annoying voice.

"Isabella, Isabella. You there? You seemed kind of lost." He put his hand on my arm and led me towards the cafeteria.

"I'm fine Mike. I'm just feeling a little," I paused, carefully weighing my word choice, "overwhelmed". I made a little face. "I just need some time alone." Shrugging off his hand, I headed for an empty table in the corner and gazed around the room.

"Fuck me." I muttered taking in the occupants of the cafeteria. "I'm not going to look, I'm not going to look."

I repeated the words in my mind. Fuck. I looked. My eyes slid towards the table across the room. Blue Eyes sat alone at an empty table. He had on that dirty fuck me smile and a gleam in his eye. He caught my eye and winked before cocking a finger towards me, motioning me to come over. My brain screamed at me to stay at my lonely table, but my fucking feet were not complying. As I drifted closer to him Blue Eyes smile grew bigger.

Fuck me, I think I'm in trouble.

Jasper POV

Fuck its early. There was light streaming through the windows and a half naked woman in my bed. Katherine? Kelly? Candy? Whoever the fuck she was needed to leave. Now. Before mommy dearest comes to wake me up.

"Hey. Hey. HEY!" I elbowed at the form next to me. "Wake the fuck up and get dressed Kelly"  
A disheveled head appeared from under my covers.

"My name is Katie." Her voice was cold. Uh-oh, time to be a smooth motherfucker....

"Katie," I gave her my sexy grin. ⌠I knew that. I need you to head out before my mom gets up here, she's not really -accepting- about his kind of thing." Sad puppy dog eyes and a finger on her collar bone. This bitch was easy.

"Okay," she muttered, slipping out from under the white sheets and collecting her clothes. I laid back and watched her. Damn I love naked women.

"Go out the back door babe." I waved as she tiptoed out of the house. My mom, Esme? She wouldn't give a flying fuck if I had the Russian gymnastics team in here, I just didn't want to deal with her latest lay. "Fuck it," I muttered and headed to my shower.

Forty-five minutes later I was clean, fed, and sexy as hell waiting to meet Cullen in the parking lot. There was almost a sense of sense of excitement in the air. What the fuck was happening today? Something important I am sure. Grabbing one of my Lucky Strikes I it lit up as I saw Cullen's pussy car pull in. Damn that man. He got almost as much tail as I did, despite the pussy car. Pulling up next to me he silently took my smoke and we watched the lot. A loud rumble from the entrance drew our attention. A truck that had to be older than Jesus pulled in and parked. Oh hot damn, I knew what today was: the new girl.

"Cullen, new girl's here. She looks bangable" I watched the petite brunette get out of the huge truck. Definitely fuckable. Black shoes, short, pleated grey skirt and black tight turtleneck sweater. Long dark hair, big brown eyes, legs for days. Fuck me, this will be fun. Cullen and I watched as the girl got not even three steps before falling flat on that beautiful ass. "Shit." We said it at the same time and laughed.

If we had been gentlemen we would have helped the girl but we weren't. Besides, her skirt had flipped up and I could see her panties. Light pink lace. Yummy.

"Look at Newton , the douche." At Cullen's statement I tossed the lust thoughts for a moment. Mike Newton, douche extraordinaire. He didn't stand a chance. New girl was desperately trying to look away from Newton and, oh gee, she looked right at us. I smirked and blatantly checked her out again enjoying her blush and watching as she hid behind the silk curtain of her hair.

"Cullen, she's mine dude" I smiled at my friend and saw new girl peeking at him out of the corner of her eye. Fuck no. I leaned, caught her eye again, smiled, and winked. I thought she was gonna die she turned so red. I wonder if all of her blushed...

"Jasper, this girl is going to be a blast." Cullen's eyes were bright. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Yes, sir I believe she will." With that, we tossed our Lucky's and headed to class.

********

The morning was boring as all others here at illustrious Forks High. All the little twits and twats, then the pretentious bitches.....that was just the guys. I spent most of the morning devising a way to talk to new girl alone. She didn't seem to like Newton which meant she had at least some taste. I did however catch her checking out both Cullen and myself this morning. She was gonna be a challenge. I loved a challenge.

"Hey pussies!" Emmett's voice rang out from behind us in the hall as he sped up to catch up with us.

"Em" I greeted him coolly, watching the crowds part ahead of us and loving every second.

"Emmett." Edward was a bit more formal. Stiff prick. I grinned as of I caught sight of new girl.

"Shit boys, is that the Chief's daughter?" Emmett checked her out, raking his eyes over her body and grinning. "Eddie boy, she looks like your type."

"Anything with a twat is Cullen's type" I muttered with a grin. Cullen rewarded me with a glare.

"He's right dude." Emmett added, smiling and showing his dimples, ⌠she's checkin you out."

I watched Cullen carefully as his eyes met new girl's. Hmmm....interesting. He looks at her and she blushes bright fucking pink and suddenly feels the need to stare at her shoes like they were the most fucking wonderful things in history. She wants his ass. I grinned. This would be fun. I allowed myself to fall a few paces behind Em and Cullen, carefully drifting closer to the girl who was still staring at her shoes. I inconspicuously stuck my hand out and slapped her ass as I walked by. Fuckhot, she had an amazing ass. I turned and walked backwards, assuring she would see me.

Her dark head snapped up and her face was the most becoming shade of red. Fuck all, she was beautiful. Her big brown eyes landed on me and, I swear if looks could kill, I would be fucking toast. I smirked, winked at her and left, following Ed and Em into the cafeteria. I let my two buddies head to our regular table, joining Cullen's sister, Alice, and my sister, Rose, but instead chose a table by myself with a good view of the door. I grinned when she came in, allowing it to slip a moment when I saw Newton 's hand on her arm. I was relieved a moment later when she shook it off and headed away from him, a bored look on her face. She sat at a table not far from me, concentrating on the apple she was playing with.

I stared at her for a few moments until she realized I was looking and met my eyes. I put on my most rakish "sexy guy you take home to mom" grin and then winked at her. Her cheeks flushed pink again and I was done for. I beckoned her to join me with one finger, curious to see her reaction. She hesitated a moment then stood, walking slowly towards my table. I sat back and smiled. It's good to be king.

Edward POV

"Damnit Alice, will you please get leave me the fuck alone. Do you have your own bathroom you know." My sister could be annoying in the worst way.

"What's wrong Eddie? Need a little alone time this morning? Lose out to Jasper last night?"

⌠"ust shut the hell up and go away." I heard her giggle as she danced down the stairs, bitch.

We both knew Jasper won the little contest last night and was probably laying next to the naked body of the beautiful girl we had both wanted to moment we saw her.

"Alright, Cullen. Brunette. Short skirt. Sweet looking titties. I say it takes me all of five minutes to take her home, what do you think?" Jasper had asked me while heading to the John. It didn't take me long to spot the girl he had been talking about. Tight body, moving around on the dance floor like she didn't give a fuck.

"We'll see who gets to her first. Although she doesn't look half as fun as your mom. When are you going to let me sneak up to Esme's room?"

He simply gave me the finger, muttered something about my dick rotting off, and made his way to the bathroom. I smirked to myself and walked to get the challenge of the night a drink. This was a game we played often, Jasper and I, who gets to fuck the hot girl. Granted he usually won because I was not as big of a whore as he was.

Fucking whore was right. As I turned to head over to little miss tight body, Jasper already had her, wrapped around his arm and walking out the door. He caught my eye and winked as a smile spread across him face. Asshole.

Which brings me back to my current situation: Sitting on the toilet trying to rub one out before I head to school with my sister laughing at me from the other side of the door. Great, the soldier fell. Blue balls for the rest of the day. F-u-c-k-i-n-g Alice is going to pay.

********

As I pulled into the parking lot, I spotted Jasper learning against his GTO, lighting a Lucky and giving my car a shitty grin. 'Pussy car' he called it. That's right, pussy loved this car. He'd be jealous if he knew. I got out of my Volvo and watch Alice stomp away. I had put extreme hold gel into her hair for interrupting me this morning forcing her to rush around to fix it which resulted in lack of jewelry coordination today. She'd get over it, she always does. Even though we were always getting on each other's nerves I wouldn't trade Alice for any other sister in the world. I caught her eye before she headed into the school and she mouthed "cocksucker" to me but already had a smile on her face.

I took Jasper's cigarette from his mouth and looked around the parking lot. There was so much potential here. If some of these bitches could just learn to keep their mouths shut they might be able to get what they wanted from Jasper or I. Jessica Stanley was the worst. Short little girl was always babbling on about something. If she was quite she was eye-fucking us. She kinda creeped me out.

Just then the sound of thunder interrupted my thoughts and I looked to see an old Chevy pulling into the lot. I'd never seen that car before and wondered who had such horrible taste. Jasper answered my silent question.

"Cullen, new girl's here. She looks bangable," Jasper said in a husky voice.

Wow, boy I know she's a new conquest but you dont I cut my inner rabbles off as I laid eyes and the vision in front of me. Holy fucking shit was Isabella Swan fuckable. Her chocolate brown eyes were the first part of her I noticed, the rest was soon to follow. She had brown hair that cascaded down her back to a tight ass that was wrapped in a skirt I wanted to rip of with my teeth. Her black shirt hugged her body so tight that I was confident I could see her nipples had they been hard. I think God heard me because at that very moment Isabella slipped and fell and her nipples shot right through her shirt. My dick was the next thing to harden.

"Shit!" Jasper and I said in unison but for different reasons I think. I laughed with him to play it off. It had been a long time since just the sight of a girl had gotten me at full mast but fuck this girl had done it. I couldn't look at her right now for fear of finishing right here in the parking lot, but I couldn't look away. That's when I saw the biggest fucking douchebag in the school walking over to help the sexy girl up. I voiced my opinion out load.

"Look at Newton , the douche." What was he thinking? Did he believe he had any chance of getting with this girl? Not while Jasper and I were around. At that moment almost like she knew I was thinking at her Isabella looked our way and blushed. Oh God she was pushing me close to the edge. I felt a bit a pre-cum escape the tip of my dick.

"Cullen, she's mine dude," Jasper stated matter-of-factly while smiling at me. That's what he fucking thought but new girl was staring right at me. Jasper noticed this and managed to get her attention, making her blush even more. Ha, that's right Jazz, you're going to have to work for this one. I'm already on top.

"Jasper, this girl is going to be a blast." I was ready to take her right now.

"Yes, sir I believe she will."

********

Morning classes were monotonous and boring as usual. Sometime I felt like I knew more than the teachers did, so I normally didn't pay attention because I couldn't stand their voices. Today I didn't pay attention because I couldn't hear their voices. My mind was on the new girl and her glorious body that I was going to ravish all morning. It was long before the bell for lunch ran.

On our way to the cafeteria I heard Emmett behind Jasper and I before he even spoke.

"Hey pussies!" Emmett shouted while he ran down the hallway towards us almost knocking people over in the process. Typical meat-headed Emmett.

"Em," Jasper greeted our friend like he wasn't half as important he was. Honestly how fucking hard was it to say a six letter word. Asshole.

"Emmett," I stating planning on saying something more to Jasper but all higher brain function ceased as we turned the corner and Isabella came into the view. I felt my dick chub up a little and had to sing the ABC's to make it go away. Fuck, why did this girl do this to me? Emmett noticed her as well.

"Shit boys, is that the Chief's daughter? Eddie boy, she looks like your type."

"Anything with a twat is Cullen's type," Jasper cut me off. Where did he have room to talk? Fuck him.

"He's right dude. She's checkin' you out."

As soon as though words escaped Emmett's mouth new girl's eyes and mine met. She blushed that same shade a red she had this morning when her nipples were hard. Jesus I had to have her. She was going to be fun. Shyly she looked away from me and to the floor. Jasper grinned at he saw the exchange between Isabella and I and I knew what he was going to do. Damn Jasper, always trying to one-up me. As we passed by Isabella, who was talking to Major Douche Newton which instantly pissed me off, Jasper laid a slap fully on her ass. She blushed even deeper, if that was at all possible as she caught Jasper's winking eye.

The three of us continued to the cafeteria and made our way over to the table where Alice and Rosalie, Jasper's sister, were already waiting for us.

"Dickface." Rosalie spat at me as I sat down. She was one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen but why did she always have to be such a bitch? I knew she only acted that way towards me because I showed her no sexual interest. If she wasn't as big of a whore as Jasper and I were maybe I'd try her out. But I prefer being able to feel a girl's tight pussy on my cock when I'm fucking her which would not be the case with Rose.

"It's nice to see you too, Rosalie. Alice ." Alice playfully stuck her tongue out at me and her eyes began to wander the room.

"Where's Jasper at?" She asked sadly. It was no secret she wanted to bounce up and down on his cock and - wait, where was Jasper? He had been right behind Emmett and I. That's when Emmett spoke up.

"The fucking new girl," he laughed and I following his eyes across the room to where Jasper was sitting at a table by himself beckoning Isabella towards him with his finger winking and smiling his 'I'm going to fuck you later' smile the entire time. Jasper and his damn winking. Hell no! I'm going to fuck her later.

"I'll be right back," I said to my friends and heard Alice giggling as I left the table and walked toward where Jasper and Isabella were now sitting, alone.

"Eddie doesn't want Jasper to win two days in a row," I heard Alice squeak. The bitch was right, but this was more than just the normal game Jasper and I played. I wanted to bang this girl six different ways. I wanted her more than any other of my other conquests and I'll be damned if I lose out on this goddess to asshole Jasper. He was playing his game with her and I was going to go. We were right, this girl is going to be fun.


	3. that's when you lose yourself

What we own: Pups: Tons of goodies from Chuck, lots of hot stripper shoes and a bunch of plaid skirts.  
V: lots of alcohol, a riding crop and a filthy, beautiful mind.  
What we don't: Twilight. That belongs to SMeyer, we are just...playing with them for a bit. We will clean them up and return them no worse for the wear. Well, maybe a bit worse.

Alright, here we go....third time is a charm right? Maybe this will finally work.....

Jasper POV

New girl continued to slowly walk towards where I was sitting. Right before she got to the table she tripped and fell on her ass again, that beautiful ass, giving me a glance at her lace panties again. Delicious. She looked up at me and flushed a new color as she tried to stand up. How many different shades of pink did this girl have? I guess I'll just find out later. I got up to where I was standing over her. Time to kick into smooth motherfucker mode.

"Hmmm, this is the second time I've seen you fall on your ass today. Do you do that often?"

"I'm clumsy." She looked embarrassed.

"Would you like me to help you up?" I extended my hand towards her. She reached for it but I pulled back just before she touched me. "It may cost you."

"What?"

"A conversation with me. See, I've already reserved us a private table," I motioned to where I had been sitting.

"I don't even know you." She giggled making her tits shakes. Fuck.

"You will." And I'll know every inch of your naked body. I slipped in another wink.

"Ok. Are you going to help me up now?"

"My pleasure," I grabbed her hand and took her to our table. "I'm Jasper Whitlock by the way."

"Bella Swan"

"So, Bella Swan, how do you like Forks? Mike Newton?" I wanted to know what she thought about Forks High's resident douche. I flashed her another sexy grin.

"Forks … is too wet and um … cold, and well it could … it lacks this magnificent object called the sun," Her eyes were wide staring at me. That's right, hail to the king. "Mike Newton is…" She cut herself off as someone approaching caught her eye and quickly looked down. For a moment I thought Newton might be walking this way and I really didn't feel like dealing with the twat right now. I looked to where Bella's eyes had wandered and there was fucking Cullen. Fine, let the games begin.

"Annoying, and doesn't know when to take a hint," Cullen finished Bella's sentence for her. He was being a smooth motherfucker today too. "Hello, Isabella, my name is Edward Cullen." He was always too polite.

"It's Bella, Cullen, and we're having a one-on-one conversation here. Why don't you head back to your table and finally fuck my sister so she'll quit being such a bitch."

"She's not really my type Jasper, whore and all, but I'm sure Bella here wouldn't mind if I joined the two of you, would you Bella?" He glided his fingers over the back of her hand. Cockblock.

Bella hadn't looked up from her shoes since Cullen had reached the table. She jumped when he touched her and shook her head. She looked up at him, made an o-face, and stared, to which he replied with one of his crooked grins. Damn he was good. Thankfully right then the bell rang. Bella and Cullen didn't break their eyes away from each other. That won't do. I put my lips to Bella's ear.

"That means it's time to go to class sweetheart." I lightly touched my tongue to her earlobe and she shuddered. God she tasted amazing.

Cullen didn't like that. He shot me a shitty look and grabbed Bella's bag.

"Can I walk you to your next class? What do you have next?"

"Biology," she said barely above a whisper. My eyes shot straight towards Cullen and of course that fucking grin was back on his face.

"Well that makes two of us." Cullen put his arm around Bella's waist as they started to walk away from me and it looked like … did she just fucking faint? Did Cullen just make her fucking faint? He stumbled under the weight of her newly limb body.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" Cullen was shaking her.

"What? No, no, I'm fine," she said blushing again.

"Are you sure?" Cullen proceeded to wrap both of his arms around her pulling her close to his front. Lucky bastard was taking advantage of the compromising position that fainting had put Bella into. "Because I could always carry you the rest of the way, I truly don't mind."

"I can walk, I'll be okay."

"Well then I insist on keeping my arm around you. We don't need you to fall on that beautiful ass for a third time today. It's too precious to me to be harmed."

When they walked out of the cafeteria door, his arm around her waist, he looked back at me and smiled. Asshole, fucking asshole. It was the exact opposite of what had happened last night. This time I was the one standing there looking like the bully had just stolen my fucking lollipop. Round one goes to Cullen. This wasn't going to work. I knew Bella was going to be a challenge just looking at her but with Cullen constantly getting in the way it was going to be a shit ton worse. Fuckall. I was only planning on spending a couple days getting her into bed with me. Knowing Cullen, I was going to have blue balls for at least a week. We needed to have a talk.

I didn't see Cullen again until I walked out into the parking lot after school. There he was leaning against his pussy car looking so fucking proud of himself.

"Don't fucking look at me like that, didn't we say this girl was going to be a blast. I was just trying to have some fun."

"Yea, Cullen, I know that. Just tell me this, is this going to be hard, or easy?"

"Hard. All throughout biology the only thing she did when I touched her was blush." He fidgeted slightly when he said this. "This girl lacks self-confidence. She's too damn shy. It's going to take a lot of work."

"Alright, well then how about we try to get her together?" I lit a cigarette and winked.

He ran his hand through his hair and his eyes lit up. "You know tonight is Emmett's party. We could bring her back to my place. We can be very persuasive when we work together."

"Good, so no more of this cockblocking bullshit?" I didn't want to admit it but Cullen had the upper hand here. I needed him to go along with this.

Before he could answer Bella came walking out of the building. She spotted us right away and paused for a moment before continuing towards her broken-ass truck. Cullen and I instinctively stepped towards her truck to head her off.

"Hello, darlin', how was the rest of your day?" I tried to make my Southern accent as prominent as possible. Chicks loved that shit. Cullen and I went to stand on either side of her, wrapping an arm around her.

"It was fine," she blushed.

"Bella, Jasper and I were wondering if you'd like to head over to my place," Cullen said.

"Why?"

"Why not?" I started. "You're a very beautiful woman and we would like to get to know you better. Just come over and have a good time with us." I ran my finder down the length of her spine to the top of her skirt and around her hip. "I promise you won't be disappointed."

Bella hesitated for a moment twisting a lock of her hair in between her fingers. She looked like she was having some sort of inner battle.

"Other people will be there," Cullen added. "You won't have to be alone with us, unless you want to. I wouldn't mind. Would you Jasper?"

"Not at all," I leaned in to her ear again. "I'd prefer it, Bella. Please do come. Come for us."

Bella simply nodded her head. Maybe this wasn't going to me as hard as we thought. If our verbal tag-teaming of Bella worked out great for us now it wouldn't be too long before the physical kind could start. Images of Cullen and I bending a naked Bella into different shapes filled my mind. We were really going to enjoy this. I felt Bella jumped a little underneath me. Cullen was doing his part. I guess I'll have to share the fucking crown for now.

EPOV

I tried to formulate a plan to get Isabella away from Jasper and alone with me. Yes, Jasper was good getting women into bed, but he was an asshole. Isabella didn't seem like she would respond to that. She needed a gentleman and I was more than willing to play that part for her. She already blushed and looked away when our eyes met. Jasper could only dream about having this effect on Isabella. All I was going to have to do was sweep into their conversation, say a sentence or two, and take her away from him.

I started to hear Jasper's voice the closer I got to the table. He was asking Isabella something about Mike Newton. Awe, so Jasper was jealous. She was answering him in a tiny voice when I was only a couple steps away.

"Forks … is too wet and um … cold, and well it could … it lacks this magnificent object called the sun. Mike Newton is…" She instantly stopped her sentence as she spotted me, looking away as soon as our eyes met. Having this effect on her almost gave me a hard-on. This was going to be easy.

"Annoying, and doesn't know when to take a hint," I decided to finish the sentence for her since she seemed incapable of words at the moment. "Hello, Isabella, my name is Edward Cullen."

"It's Bella, Cullen, and we're having a one-on-one conversation here. Why don't you head back to your table and finally fuck my sister so she'll quit being such a bitch." Jasper decided to interrupt me. He looked pissed off. I laughed to myself.

"She's not really my type Jasper, whore and all, but I'm sure Bella here wouldn't mind if I joined the two of you, would you Bella?" I was here for her and I didn't need Jasper getting in the way. I grazed my fingers on the top of her hand making her jump. She looked me right in the eye and shook her head. Her mouth was slightly open and I imagined her standing like that with my dick filling the hole. I had to smile. Something was different this time. Bella didn't look away from me. God she was beautiful. I wish I knew what she was thinking. Her eyes were full of too many emotions to name.

Of course Jasper had to be a cockblock. He said something into Bella's ear and she shuddered. What the fuck? Why was she reacting to him like that? I decided I had to get her away from him before he could do anything else and grabbed her bag.

"Can I walk you to your next class? What do you have next?"

"Biology," she said to me standing up. I had to smile again. Chalk another one up on the board for me Jasper. I was going to get Bella alone no matter what he did. Fate had stepped in.

"Well that makes two of us." We walked away leaving Jasper alone at the table. I put my arm around Bella pulling her close to my chest just to rub my victory in. I could smell her hair while she was this close to me and I inhaled deeply. Strawberries. I accidentally let out a low groan. Something happened and I almost fell over as Bella became limb in my arm. Holy shit, what happened? It took me a second to realize that Bella had fainted. I made her faint! There is a God and he loves me! I started shaking her making her tits shake in turn.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" I wanted to sound concerned even though I knew she was fine. She was already coming around and blushing the deepest shade of red I had seen on her yet.

"What? No, no, I'm fine."

I put my other arm around her and positioned her in front of me pressing my groin into hers. I could feel her warmth underneath me. I had to push images of her naked out of my mind so I didn't scare her away with a ragging hard-on. "Are you sure?" I asked her. I decided to try to be a gentleman again. "Because I could always carry you the rest of the way, I truly don't mind."

"I can walk, I'll be okay."

"Well then I insist on keeping my arm around you. We don't need you to fall on that beautiful ass for a third time today. It's too precious to me to be harmed."

I put my arm around her again and she didn't reject me. As we were walking out of the cafeteria I decided to see if Jasper had just seen what happened between Bella and I. I leaned my head back and saw him still sitting at that empty table with awestricken eyes. I smiled at him and headed toward biology with my arm around the prize.

Bella and my walk to class was mostly silent. Everyone seemed to be staring at us, which was making Bella uncomfortable. She kept fidgeting underneath me and looking away whenever anyone caught her eye.

I squeezed her hip a little tighter and guided her into our classroom. Mike Newton was sitting at his desk and gasped when he saw Bella and I walk into the room. Anger instantly swept over his face. He got up and made his way over to us as I pulled Bella's chair out for her. God really did love me today because the only empty seat in class was at my table.

"Hey Bella, is everything alright? Cullen here is bothering you is he?" Newton asked.

Alright this asshole was already pissing me off. I put a calm smile on my face and answered him as politely as I could, still trying to be a gentleman for Bella.

"Hello, Mike. How are you this afternoon?" His glaring eyes shifted to me. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "That's great. Listen, Bella is just fine with me and from the looks of it earlier today you were the one bothering her. So could you please just go sit the fuck back down and leave Bella be from now on. I'll be making sure that she stays comfortable. Scat."

Something new was overtaking me. I felt the need to protect Bella from Newton, like he was more than just an obstacle to overcome to my conquest to take Bella. He seemed more like a physical threat that I wanted to exterminate.

Newton's eyes darted back and forth between Bella's and mine. What the fuck is he doing? Does he really think I'm going to let him interfere with Bella and me right now? At a lack of response from Bella, Newton shut the hell up and did what he was told. I flashed him a toothy grin before taking my seat next to Bella.

"I'm sorry about that, but I noticed you looked uncomfortable with him this morning and I didn't want him bothering you anymore."

"Thank you. He was getting on my nerves today, but you didn't have to do that." Bella seemed to be gaining control of herself because she said that entire sentence looking me in the eye. She was still blushing though and I hoped she never stopped.

"It's no problem. Honestly Bella, I'm here to make you as comfortable as possible. I feel drawn you to like I-"

Right then Mr. Banner, the biology teacher, starting talking, stopping me mid sentence. Bella smiled at me and looked to the front of the classroom. I scooted my chair as close to her as I could without our legs touching. I wanted to see how uncomfortable-in-a-good-way I could make her. She responded to my gesture by leaning in the other direction, like she was in my way and started to fidget in her seat. No Bella, sweetheart, I need to be close to you. I placed my hand on her thigh, trying to get her to calm down.

Whether it was because she was calm or because she was nervous I didn't know but Bella instantly stopped moving and looked down again.

It went like this throughout the entire class: Me staring at Bella while she looked forward and then me catching her staring at me out of the corner of my eye while I pretended to pay attention. The entire experience was erotic in a way that I'd never felt before. It seemed innocent in a way and I like it. Bella spent half the class blushing which made me spend half the class with a chubby. Being this close to her I could take in her scent. The strawberry smell of her hair was exquisite but there was something else. It was something floral that I couldn't put my finger on.

Every time I touched her she would shudder or jump but never did she make an attempt to return the favor. Maybe she was going to be harder to get than I thought. Maybe I needed a little help.

The bell rang, interrupting my thoughts and Bella began collecting her belongings. She accidentally knocked her bag over and bent over right in front of me to pick it up. I got a glance of her panties and the bottom of her ass before she stood upright. Fucking me running. What was the girl doing to me? I wanted to make her feel the same way as I did. I grabbed Bella around her waste and pressed myself up against her back.

"I'll see you after school sweetheart, don't keep waiting." I reached my hand up to her face, traced the line of her jaw with my finger, and brushed my lips across her cheek. Her knees gave way but she quickly caught herself. I walked around her and out of the classroom trying to keep some of my control.

I was happy when the rest of the day was over. I quickly escaped outside and surveyed the parking lot for Bella but there was no sign of her. I leaned against my car and watched the door, waiting for her to emerge. Unfortunately Jasper came out before she did and made his way over to me with a fucked up expression on his face. He must still be thinking about what happened in the cafeteria.

"Don't fucking look at me like that, didn't we say this girl was going to be a blast. I was just trying to have some fun."

"Yea, Cullen, I know that. Just tell me this, is this going to be hard, or easy?"

"Hard. All throughout biology the only thing she did when I touched her was blush. This girl lacks self-confidence. She's too damn shy. It's going to take a lot of work." Just thinking about Bella blushing gave me a stiffy.

"Alright, well then how about we try to get her together?" He lit a Lucky and winked at me. I knew exactly what he was thinking because it was the same thing I had been thinking earlier. Bella was too big of a challenge for just Jasper or I. Both of us wanted her but neither of us wanted to wait too long before ramming ourselves into her. Something unnerving stirred in me when I thought about having to share Bella with Jasper but my desire to have her quickly overshadowed it. I knew the perfect was to get her at my house and possibly in a position we wanted her in.

"You know tonight is Emmett's party. We could bring her back to my place. We can be very persuasive when we work together."

"Good, so no more of this cockblocking bullshit?" That was the good thing about Jasper and I: our minds thought so much alike that we hardly ever needed to discuss our plans before acting them.

I didn't answer Jasper because Bella came sauntered out of the school. We didn't have to wait long to make our move. She saw us staring at her and headed in direction of her truck. We were already making our way to intercept our desire.

"Hello, darlin', how was the rest of your day?" Jasper was pulling all this stops out with this one. I don't know why but his Southern accent always had a magical 'fuck me' power. We both put an arm around her.

"It was fine," she whispered in response.

"Bella, Jasper and I were wondering if you'd like to head over to my place." I wanted to get right to the point before she got to her truck and made a get away.

"Why?"

Jasper answered her. "Why not? You're a very beautiful woman and we would like to get to know you better. Just come over and have a good time with us. I promise you won't be disappointed."

Bella looked unsure. She picked up a lock of her hair releasing her scent once more. Freesia, that's what she smelt like. I was overcome with lust. I momentarily pushed the feelings back.

"Other people will be there. You won't have to be alone with us, unless you want to. I wouldn't mind. Would you Jasper?"

"Not at all," he said and whispered something into her ear. Whatever it was, she nodded her head in approval.

We continued to walk across the parking lot with Bella and even though Jasper and I had agreed to work together, I still wanted to keep the upper hand. I breathed heavily into her ear before whispering. "I'm going to try to make tonight rather enjoyable for you. I'm happy to be of service to you in any way that you desire. All you have to do is ask."

I lightly kissed the soft spot of skin right behind her ear and she shuddered. I smiled my crooked grin at her in response. This was the most fun I'd had with a girl in months and multiple things were only going to go up from here.

BPOV

"Hmmm, this is the second time I've seen you fall on your ass today. Do you do that often?" The voice was smooth as velvet and I noticed the barest hint of a Southern accent.

My head shot up and Blue Eyes was staring down at me with a smirk.

"I'm clumsy" It was the only explanation I could come up with, but hell, it was also the truth. I could trip on my own fucking shadow. Actually, I think I had done that on many occasions.

"Would you like me to help you up?" He extended a hand towards me and I reached to take it. Any help at all would be appreciated, especially if the person offering was this gorgeous. I had almost reached his hand when he pulled back and smiled that damn sexy smile again. "It may cost you."

I raised an eyebrow at him, incredulous. "What?"

"A conversation with me. See, I've already reserved us a private table," He gestured with an arm over to the table that he had been occupying moments earlier.

"I don't even know you." I tried to hide my nervous giggle as I felt his eyes on me.

"You will." His words were simple but I detected something else behind them. As if reading my thoughts, he winked again.

That was my undoing. "Okay. Would you please help me up now?" I smiled and extended my hand.

"My pleasure," His hand was warm and he had calluses on his long fingers. He was a guitar player. Fuck all. He placed a hand on the small of my back and led me over to the table he had been sitting at. "I'm Jasper Whitlock by the way."

"Bella Swan" I smiled at him as he pulled out my chair for me. A gentleman as well? I was done for.

"So, Bella Swan, how do you like Forks? Mike Newton?" He flashed another sexy grin and I stumbled over my words a bit.

"Forks … is too wet and um … cold, and well it could … it lacks this magnificent object called the sun. Mike Newton is…" My words cut off as I saw Bronze Boy heading over. My vocal capabilities were in severe danger around these two.

"Annoying, and doesn't know when to take a hint," he finished my sentence for me. Sigh.

"Hello, Isabella, my name is Edward Cullen." He flashed me a grin and sat beside me.

"It's Bella, Cullen, and we're having a one-on-one conversation here. Why don't you head back to your table and finally fuck my sister so she'll quit being such a bitch." Jasper's voice was harsh.

"She's not really my type Jasper, whore and all, but I'm sure Bella here wouldn't mind if I joined the two of you, would you Bella?" With that he ran a finger along the back of my hand and I couldn't speak. I felt myself jump at his touch. Christ it felt like fire. I nodded like a fool and couldn't take my eyes off of him. He flashed me a crooked grin and I blushed. Again.

I was jolted out of my reverie by warm breath on my ear. "That means it's time to go to class sweetheart." Jaspers voice was soft and slow and I shuddered as he touched his tongue to my earlobe. Fuck all I was going to explode.

Edward shot a dirty look at Jasper and then returned his attention to me, reaching down to my feet to grab my bag.

"Can I walk you to your next class? What do you have?"

"Ahh...biology." My voice was soft and I felt my head begin to spin.

"That makes two of us." He placed his arm around my waist and as we began to walk I felt the room begin to spin around me. Shit, not again. I felt myself start to slip into unconsciousness....

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" Edward's voice was concerned and he shook me slightly.

"What? No, no, I'm fine" I mumbled as the color returned to my cheeks with a vengeance.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. "Are you sure?" His voice was low in my ear. "Because I could always carry you the rest of the way, I truly don't mind."

"I can walk, I'll be okay." I stuttered and kept my eyes on my shoes

"Well then I insist on keeping my arm around you. We don't need you to fall on that beautiful ass for a third time today. It's too precious to me to be harmed."

My head shot up. My what? My ass was too precious to be harmed? He was looking at my ass. Fuck yes. My hormones stood up and did a dance at the thought.

The walk to class was silent. I could feel people's eyes on me and it made me nervous. I kept fidgeting under Edwards arm and he squeezed my shoulder gently. Entering the biology classroom, Edward led me to the one table in the room that was unoccupied and pulled my chair out.

"Thanks" I mumbled, sinking into it, happy to be off my feet.

"Hey Bella, is everything alright? Cullen here is bothering you is he?" Mike Newton's voice cut through my thoughts. Before I could open my mouth Edward spoke.  
"Hello, Mike. How are you this afternoon?" Mike opened his mouth to speak but was cut off quickly "That's great. Listen, Bella is just fine with me and from the looks of it earlier today you were the one bothering her. So could you please just go sit the fuck back down and leave Bella be from now on. I'll be making sure that she stays comfortable. Scat."

Mike's eyes darted back and forth between Edward and I before he finally turned and left. Edward sat quietly next to me and smiled.

"I'm sorry about that, but I noticed you looked uncomfortable with him this morning and I didn't want him bothering you anymore."

Gah, I could have fainted. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "Thank you. He was getting on my nerves today, but you didn't have to do that."

"It's no problem. Honestly Bella, I'm here to make you as comfortable as possible. I feel drawn you to like I-" His words were cut off as the teacher entered the room.

My breath caught as Edward slid his chair closer to me so we were nearly touching. Unconsciously I leaned the other way, thinking he needed more space. I gasped aloud as I felt his hand on my thigh and I looked down. Christ I had known him for all of an hour and I was ready to jump on his lap. We did this dance for the rest the class: he would touch me, I would shudder, blush and look away or peer at him from behind my curtain of hair.

I will not touch him, I will not touch him. The words repeated in my head. I was both relieved and devastated when the bell rang. I jumped slightly and kicked my bag over in my haste to get up and bent to retrieve it, remembering far too late that my skirt was far shorter than those I normally wore. I'm sure I just gave Edward Cullen a great view of my pink panties. Fuck all. I stood and was shocked as I felt strong arms close around my waist. I stiffened like a board.

"I'll see you after school sweetheart, don't keep me waiting." With that he stroked a soft hand along my jaw and placed a feather light kiss on my cheek. Fuck, my knees buckled and I grabbed the counter to stay upright. He then walked around me and out of the classroom like it was the most normal thing in the world. Fuck me I wanted him. I sighed and ignored my shaking hands I exited the classroom quickly to avoid Mike Newton.

I wandered to the parking lot, lost in my own thoughts. I gazed around the lot as I exited the building. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Jasper and Edward leaning on a silver Volvo talking and smoking. As if they could feel my stare they looked up at me and headed my way. Fuck, I just wanted to get to my truck before I did something else stupid.

Too late. I felt them before they spoke. Edward on my left and Jasper on my right. It took all of my willpower to remain upright.

"Hello, darlin', how was the rest of your day?" Jasper was so close I could feel his warm, tobacco scented breath on my ear.

"It was fine," I whispered, unable to speak at a normal volume.

"Bella, Jasper and I were wondering if you'd like to head over to my place." Edward's voice was gentle but the words caught me off guard.

"Why?" I was slightly incredulous.

"Why not?" Jasper started. "You're a very beautiful woman and we would like to get to know you better. Just come over and have a good time with us." He ran a finger down the length of my spine to the top of her skirt and around my hip. "I promise you won't be disappointed."

I hesitated for a moment, reminding myself to breathe. Absently I twirled a lock of hair around my finger. What the fuck was I doing?

"Other people will be there," Edward added. "You won't have to be alone with us, unless you want to. I wouldn't mind. Would you Jasper?" He cast his green eyes at Jasper and grinned.

"Not at all," Jasper leaned into my ear again. "I'd prefer it, Bella. Please do come. Come for us."

No wondering on the double meaning there. My knees went weak and I blushed. Unable to form words I nodded my head mutely. I felt myself being steered away from my truck and towards Jaspers shiny black GTO. We were steps from the car when Edward leaned down to my ear again.

"I'm going to try to make tonight rather enjoyable for you. I'm happy to be of service to you in any way that you desire. All you have to do is ask." He placed a soft kiss right behind my ear and I shuddered, trying to ignore the moisture that had been building in my panties as he gave me a sexy, crooked grin and opened the door for me. This was going to be a long fucking ride.


	4. she stands under the barlights

Here we go again. What we own: Pups: a brass pole, lots of private school uniforms and retro-esque lingere.  
V: a many piercings, some gin and a dirty mind. Very dirty.  
What we don't: Twilight. that belongs to SMeyer A/N: Feedback and reviews will be rewarded with sneak peeks...we have lots of fun written...That little button? Push it and stroke our ego's. You will be rewarded.

JPOV

Fuck, that had been a long car ride. Completely silent save for the radio. Edward, douche that he was, opted to ride with me and Bella back to his place. Why? I don't know. We did have an agreement after all. I grinned as I met Bella's eyes in the rear view mirror and winked. In typical Bella fashion, she blushed and it was gorgeous. Ava Adore drifted from my stereo as we finally pulled up to the Cullen house. I flicked the radio off and jumped out, walking around the car to let Bella out. "Darlin" I winked at her as stood before turning to grab her bag. Fuck me. The pink lace panties made an appearance again and I struggled to supress a groan.

"Head on in Bella, We're gonna finish these" Edward gestured to his cigarette,"then we'll be in. I'm sure Alice will be happy to see you." We both watched her walk up the stairs.

"Fuck Cullen, this girl is something else." I grinned at him and tossed my Lucky Strike to the ground, bounding after Bella.

"Asshole" Edwards were light.

"I know." I grinned at him and stepped in the door just as Bella stumbled back against me. Fuck she smelled good. Strawberries. I wrapped my hands around Bella's small waist and looked over her head down to Alice. I loved the pixie like my own sister. Hell, more than my own sister sometimes. The girl had more energy than anyone I knew.

"Hi Bella, I am so excited you're here! Did Edward and Jazzy tell you abut the party? No? Well, tonight is Emmett's birthday party. It's 80's themed as you can see." Pixie gestured to her frilly, poofy pink prom dress. Fucking Sixteen Candles. Of course. Alice had a bizarre fascination with 80's movies. That and Tom Fucking Cruise. "and everyone has to dress up, please say you'll stay!" She gave Bella the patented "I'm-a-Cullen-and-you-can't-resist-me" stare and Bella, bless her innocent heart, said okay. Alice squealed and threw her arms around Bella's neck. In turn Miss Isabella shifted her weight and pressed harder against me. She felt amazing. I grasped the belt loops on her skirt and held her there, grinning as she tried to step away.

Edward stomped in the house and slammed the door behind him, giving me a fuck you grin on the way by.

"Edward! Dear brother you didn't tell me you were bringing company!" Alice tried to glare at him and he chuckled causing Bella's knees to weaken. She slid slightly down my body and I closed my eyes, trying to will away the fucking erection that was forming.

"Bella, I see you have met my sister Alice" Cullen glared at me. I responded with a grin and tightened my hands briefly before letting Bella go.

"So I was trying to figure out who Bella can dress up as" Alice spoke quickly. She lived for this shit. " I mean, I don't think she'll fit into any of my clothes but maybe mom's" Placing her chin on her hand she sighed. An image of Bella in one of Alice's tiny skirts flashed through my mind. Fuckhot. Alice began pacing the room, muttering.

"Madonna-no. Tiffany? No. The weird chick from the breakfast club?"

"Bella, Jasper,"My name was almost a growl" if you'd like to sit she should be done soon." Edward gestured to the pristine white couch. Grinning I hopped over the back and sat on Bella's left, Cullen sitting on her right.

"I've got it!" Alice's voice was filled with excitement."Edward, go get a white button down." He looked at her incredulously.

"Don't stare at me cocksucker, just do it"

I laughed aloud. Alice, tiny as she was, had the upper hand with her brother. Plus, she was hot when she swore. Edward shook his head and stood.  
"I'd listen to the pixie Cullen" I smiled widely at him and draped and arm around Bella's shoulders and watched her blush. I would never get tired of that. I glanced at Alice. Let the games begin.

"So darlin, what are you going to do to Miss Isabella here"I played up my accent and winked at Bella.

Alice grinned. "Three words. Risky. Business. Bitch." My god, the pixie was a genius and I told her so.

"Oh my Alice, I adore your genius pixie mind" I grinned my best panty dropping smile at her and she blushed. I know I shouldn't tease the girl but I couldn't help it. As Cullen had pointed out on more than one occasion, his sister wanted to "bounce up and down on my dick". Well, hell. Flattering as it was, she was his sister and there were some lines even I wouldn't cross.

"Now I need your help Jasper." she turned that famous Cullen grin on me.

"With what darlin?"I tightened my arm around Bella and grinned. I knew what Alice was going to ask.

"Well see, we have part of Bella's costume we just need-"

"Alice are you crazy?" Edwards voice rang out from behind the couch and we turned to look at him. I laughed loudly.

"I'll be glad to help you out Alice, let me go to my car" I winked and jumped up, heading out the front door. I strained to hear the voices drifting out to me as I searched my trunk for the spare boxers I always kept there. Esme, during one of her rare sober moments, had insisted. I scribbled a note on a scrap of paper and tucked it in them.

"Alice you're not doing what I think you're doing are you?"Cullen's voice was agitated and I headed back to the house.

"Of course I am dear brother." I could almost see the grin on Alice's face.

"You just want Jasper out of his boxers." Edwards words were teasing and I smiled as I hopped up the steps, leaning against the door frame in silence.

"of course I do. Christ, who doesn't? I mean come on Eddie, he is gorgeous, don't you think Bella?" Both Cullens turned their gazes towards Bella and she fidgeted. I grinned from the door frame I was leaning against.

"Yeah Miss Isabella, don't you think?"I gave her my best sexy-as-hell grin and crossed over to her

"Ah-I-just"She was cute when she was flustered. Tossing the white boxers at her I grinned as she caught them.

I leaned down to her ear .""Don't worry love, they're clean" She was fun. I flicked her earlobe with my tongue and she gave a small moan before blushing beet red. It was fucking erotic. Alice suddenly appeared at my side.

"You boys need to be nice"Her tone was chastising and she grinned at me before leaning down and whispering something in Edwards ear. Wonder what she was up too? Pixie pulled Bella up off the couch." Come on Bella, lets get you changed" The poor girl was dragged up the stairs. Alice's tiny size was deceiving. The girl had pinned me a few times. Bella glanced back at us, a look of fear on her beautiful face and we both laughed.

"Good luck Chere" I winked as Alice pulled her around the corner.

"So Cullen, what did the pixie say to you?" I dropped back to the couch.

He glared at me."She said she wanted to bounce up an-" I cut him off with a well aimed flying throw pillow.

"Cut the shit asshole, what did she say?"

"She asked if I was planning on fucking Bella."His words were blunt.

I raised an eyebrow in an unspoken question.

"You know the answer asshole. It's the same as yours." He had a point.

"Fuck, this is harder that I thought" The statement didn't really need to be made but I said it anyway.

"You are right about that sir." Cullen stood and headed to the stairs."Let's see what Alice has concocted for us."

I jumped up, taking the stairs three at a time, leaving him behind me. I had conned Alice into telling me the costumes she had picked for us. I smiled and ran into Edwards room. I was greeted by two black garment bags."Thank you Alice" I whispered opening the one on the left. I grinned and turned as Cullen entered the room.

"What did she do?"

"Well I, sir, am going Top Gun"I gestured to the immaculate Navy dress whites uniform. "You, fucker, are doing cocktail"I smirked at him.

"Cocksucker." He muttered." Fucking Alice and Tom Cruise" I smirked at him.

"Well, I'm off to get ready. Hey, watch for Rose will ya?" I picked up my bag and headed down to the guest bedroom that had been mine since, Christ, as long as I could remember. I quickly stripped and turned on the shower, trying to put all thoughts of Bella out of my mind. It didn't work.

I straightened my shirt and adjusted my hat as I descended the stairs, taking stock of the crowd below. Half of Forks High must have been there dressed in their 80's inspired best. I noticed Jessica Stanley wearing a sad Flashdance costume and smacked her ass on the way by. Made her feel better I'm sure. Catching sight of my sisters familiar blond head I wandered over to her. "Rosalie, you look...well, like a whore" I smiled and she laughed.

"Just the look I was going for." She grinned and struck a model worthy pose in her red Phoebe Cates-esque bikini. "You look almost respectable brother dear." she stared at me intently. "Who's the girl?" Fuck she knew. Rose and I may not always get along but she could read me like a fucking picture book.

"No one"I muttered, gazing around the room.

"Don't bullshit me Jasper Whitlock." Her face was hard"Who the fuck is it that has you all riled up like this? I mean fuck, you are in a uniform, your hair is combed and you look more nervous than mom in church. You even smell good. I'd like to thank her." Rose had a don't fuck with me smile on her lips. "You know I'll figure it out." she taunted.

"I'm sure you will, devious bitch" I gave her a lopsided grin.

"Oh brother"she mumbled under her breath.

""Rosalie! I want my birthday spanking!"Emmett's loud voice echoed across the room and we both looked in his direction. I caught a flash of dark hair and a white shirt and headed towards the stairs behind him.

"Good luck sis" I shouted the words over my shoulder as I headed over towards the stairs, sliding behind Alice."Scram pixie" I whispered in her ear. She glared at me and bolted.I leaned against the wall and waited for Bella to turn around.

"Hey Alice, where can I-" her words cut off as she saw that I was not, in fact Alice. I owed that girl big time for this one. Bella looked amazing. Cullen's shirt hit half way down her thigh and my boxers peeked out from the hem. Her full lips had been painted a shiny, sheer red and her beautiful eyes were outlined with smudgy black liner. Her hair, fuck her hair, hung loose and full over her shoulders and was pushed back off her face with my old ray-bans. Thieving sprite. In short, Isabella Swan looked like she had just rolled out of bed after an amazing night of fucking. I felt myself get hard at the thought and smiled at kept her eyes on me, her expression unreadable. I leaned over to her and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Cat got your tongue Miss Isabella?" I whispered the words into her ear and her knees buckled again. My hands shot out and wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to me and she met my eye.

"A bit" her voice was soft and her cheeks were on fire.

"Miss Isabella you took absolutely delectable." I added a soft kiss to her throat and she sighed.

"Alice?" She asked, gesturing to my ensemble.

I smiled at her."Yes the conniving little pixie. She fucking loves Tom Cruise, as you can tell. I can't wait to see what she did to Edward." With that I threw an arm around her shoulders, weaving through the crowd to find Cullen. I cursed our compromise because I wanted to keep this girl for myself. She didn't even know the effect she had on me. She stopped cold and gasped. she must have seen Edward. I glanced down at her and she seemed awestruck. Fuck me. I chuckled at the sight and she shook her head.

"Cocktail love." my voice was breathy and I inhaled her sweet scent."Go say hi" I met her eyes and winked as she gave me a beautiful smile and turned towards my friend. What the hell. I gave her a firm slap on her amazing ass and was rewarded with a small scream. The sound made me instantly harder if that was possible. Fuck, I was in trouble. I sighed and grabbed the beer that was suddenly held out to me.

"Thanks Rose"I muttered, not looking up.

"Jasper, do you know what you're doing?" her voice was concerned.

"Yeah, I think so." I met her eyes

"Be careful brother" We both watched as Edward whispered into her ear and then led her towards the small balcony.

Rose touched my shoulder and then disappeared into the crowd.

Fuck.

BPOV

After a very long, quiet, tension filled car ride, we pulled up in front of a huge white house. Jasper turned off his radio and jumped out, quickly opening my door for me with a wink. He motioned me towards the stairs as he and Edward smoked another cigarette.

"Head on in Bella, We're gonna finish these" Edward gestured to his cigarette and grinned"Then we'll be in. I'm sure Alice will be happy to see you." Alice? Who was Alice?  
I opened the door and was shocked. Stepping into the Cullen house, I am sure my jaw dropped. The large front foyer looked as if an 80's themed parade float had blown up: there were crepe paper streamers, a disco ball and colored lights everywhere. I looked around, taking in my surroundings when I was suddenly hit with enough force to cause me stumble back into Jasper who carefully grasped my waist. I felt my cheeks flush and looked down slightly at the pixie in front of me. It was Alice from french class.

"Hi Bella, I am so excited you're here! Did Edward and Jazzy tell you abut the party? No, well, tonight is Emmet's birthday party. It's 80's themed as you can see."she quickly gestured to her froofy, puffy pink prom dress. It looked like she had stepped out of Sixteen Candles,"and everyone has to dress up, please say you'll stay!" She looked up at me with pleading light green eyes and I knew I couldn't refuse.  
"Okay" I said with a smile. The girl wrapped her arms around my neck and squealed. I laughed softly and shifted my weight, suddenly aware that, not only were Jasper's hands still on my hips but I was pressed flush against him. I blushed hard and took a tiny step foreword only to be drawn back again. He had my fucking belt loops and used them to his full advantage, holding me tightly. I swear I could feel his smile behind me. Alice was suddenly interrupted by the slamming of the door.

"Edward! Dear brother you didn't tell me you were bringing company!" She faked a frown at him.

Edward laughed softly and my knees weakened. "Bella, I see you have met my sister Alice" Edward passed us and glared at Jasper quickly. I felt hands tighten on my hips before letting me go.

"So I was trying to figure out who Bella can dress up as" Alice's words were quick" I mean, I don't think she'll fit into any of my clothes but maybe mom's" she put her hand on her chin. She was making me tired just watching her.

"Madonna-no. Tiffany? No. The weird chick from the breakfast club?" Alice began to pace the room, muttering to herself.

"Bella, Jasper" the second word was almost a growl" if you'd like to sit. she should be done soon." Edward grinned at his sister and I sat on the pristine white couch with Jasper on one side of me and Edward on the other. Jesus fucking christ. Between this and the car ride my panties were soaked.

"I've got it!" Alice's voice jolted me out of my reverie."Edward, go get a white button down." He looked at her incredulously. "Don't stare at me cocksucker, just do it!" Her voice was firm and Jasper laughed out loud and Edward got up, shaking his head. Jasper's smile was wide as he reached an arm around my shoulder. Fuck all, I blushed again.

He looked at Alice."So darlin, what are you going to do to Miss Isabella here" he winked at me and I felt light headed. My name had never sounded sexier that it did with his Texas drawl.

Alice grinned. "Three words: Risky. Business. .Bitch." The girl was nearly bouncing but I was confused. Risky business? Wasn't that a Tom Cruise movie?

"Oh my Alice, I adore your genius pixie mind" Jasper smiled at her and her lovely, pale cheeks pinked. Interesting.

"Now I need your help Jasper." she smiled at him imploringly.

"With what darlin?" His arm tightened around my shoulder a bit.

"Well see, we have part of Bella's costume we just need-"

"Alice are you crazy?" Edwards voice rang out from behind the couch and we turned to look at him.

Jasper's throaty laugh filled the room. "I'll be glad to help you out Alice, let me go to my car" He winked and jumped up, heading out the front door.

"Alice you're not doing what I think you're doing are you?" Edward sat down next to me, giving me a crooked smile.

"Of course I am dear brother." she grinned wickedly.

"You just want Jasper out of his boxers" His tone was even but a smile played on his full lips and he winked at me. Fuck all I just wanted to climb in his lap.  
"Of course I do. Christ, who doesn't? I mean come on Eddie, he is gorgeous, don't you think Bella?" She turned her twinkling green eyes to me as Edward did the same, a look of curiosity burning in them.

"Yeah Miss Isabella, don't you think?" Jasper stood in the doorway, white boxers in his hand, grinning deviously. Oh shit.

"Ah-I-just-"I stuttered as Jasper walked into the room and tossed his boxers at me, surprisingly I caught them as he leaned down to my ear.

"Don't worry love, they're clean" He flicked my earlobe with his tongue and I moaned softly. Oh shit. My face went beet red and Alice was at my side.

"You boys need to be nice"she chastised with a grin, whispering something in Edwards ear.

"Come on Bella, lets get you changed" She pulled me up with surprising strength and we headed up the stairs. I glanced back at the guys who "Good luck Chere" Jasper laughed and waved as Alice pulled me around a corner.

We entered a huge pink bedroom, dominated by a beautiful wrought iron bed. I looked around in awe.

"Alice this is beautiful" the room was a big as my kitchen and living room combined.

"Thanks! Come on" the pixie tugged at my arm and pulled me into a marble bathroom. The room was done in tasteful shades of mauve and Grey. A huge whirlpool tub sat to one side and a lit full vanity stretched along the counter, littered with bottles and jars, a white bar stool in front of it.

"Sit" she barked and I sat on the stool instantly. I was starting to get nervous. "So Bella?" Alice's voice was sweet.

"Yes Alice?"

"Can we play dress up?" The tiny girl's eyes were pleading and I stifled a laugh.

"Do I have a choice?" I doubted it.

"Nope, not at all. If you struggle it will just be more painful" She gave me a toothy, almost feral smile

I nodded at her. "I'm all yours"

I swear Alice bounced"Yay! Now, take off your shirt." I gasped. This would be a long night.

An hour later I looked in the mirror, almost not recognizing myself. Alice had wrapped my dark hair around curlers and mussed it loosely with her fingers"sex hair" she muttered, adjusting it just so. Smoky liner and dark mascara adorned my eyes and my lips were painted a shiny, soft red. They tasted like cherry.

"Tada!" She beamed at me. "Honey, you look hot." she muttered, delicately painting my fingernails a glittery, harlot red.

I blushed deeply," thanks" I muttered.

"So Bella,"she asked, biting her lower lip in concentration, stroking the tiny brush along my nail,"What do you think of my brother?"

Her question caught me off guard.

"I-ah-I'm not- I don't know" My words were soft. Alice smiled and looked up at me.  
"Well, my dear, I can already tell you that he is interested in you. you wouldn't be here if he wasn't" Her words were almost blase' and then she stopped, realizing what she said "I didn't mean that like it sounds Bella, I'm really sorry-" I cut her off with a smile.

"I know Alice, It's okay" I winked, taking a page out of Jasper's book, and she relaxed a bit. "So should I change?"

"Yes! I want to see the whole outfit! I'm gonna run down and see who is here. I'll be back!" She ran from the room in a blur of pink chiffon and I sighed. She was great. I quickly stripped out of the tiny button down Alice had loaned me and my skirt, folding them and placing them on a chair. Picking up the white shirt I held it close to my face and breathed deeply: It smelled of soft pine and sweet tobacco smoke. It smelled like Edward. I sighed as I slipped it over my head and tugged on the hem. It felt good. I smiled to myself and picked up the crisply folded white boxers and shook them out, surprised as a slip of paper fluttered to the floor. I picked it up and laughed.

"Miss Isabella-"It read,"You owe me a dance. Jasper" The penmanship was surprisingly beautiful and I smiled as I pulled them on, followed by a pair of Alice's white knee high socks. I sighed and looked at my self. I looked ridiculous.

Alice's squeal brought me back to reality.

"Oh my God Bella! You look so hot! They are gonna die!" She danced into the room and handed me a pair of black RayBan's"Here use these to hold your hair back. Everyone is getting here, I can't wait to show you off." She pulled my arm and started to lead me out of the room. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before me. I stunningly beautiful blonde girl was standing in front of me, clad in only a towel and a brief red bikini, an open thin white button down shirt and red heels. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back and she pursed her perfectly painted red lips at me.

"H-hi. I'm Bella" I felt like an ant next to this girl.

Alice beamed"Bella, this is Rosalie Hale, Jasper's sister. Rosalie, Bella Swan" Alice introduced us quickly. Rosalie looked me over quickly.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to meet you" She smiled and her whole face warmed. I felt better.

"You too Rosalie."I fumbled for words. "Excuse my ignorance but who are you supposed to be?" Her 'outfit' for lack of a better term, was not familiar to me. Alice let out a shocked gasp.

"Bella! Fast times at Ridgemont High? Have you not seen it? We'll have to remedy that! it's decided, you are staying tonight. I'll call your dad..." she continued pulled out a cell phone from god-knows where and began speaking but her words were quieter.

Rosalie smiled at me"You'll get used to her. She's very particular about her movies." she placed a gentle hand on my arm and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Alice! Get your pixie ass down here and give the birthday boy a hug! Rose you too!" A mammoth voice echoed up the stairs into the room.

"Emmett's here" My companions spoke in unison. Alice snapped the tiny silver phone shut with a click. "Settled my dear. You are staying here tonight. Thank god for that French project!" She grinned at me. How did she get Charlie to agree to that so quickly? Hell, she could probably talk the pants off of a monk in three seconds. She was Alice.

"Come on Bella, this is it." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the hallway. Damn.

I was assaulted by loud eighties music and flashing lights as I descended the stairs after Alice and Rosalie. There were dozens of bodies in the huge room, all decked out in various 80's movie regalia. Searching for a face I recognized, I only saw Jessica Stanley, her frizzy dark hair perfectly completing her Flashdance sweatshirt/leotard/legwarmers combo. She looked as out of place as I felt. I caught her eye and smiled in greeting.

I let out a small scream as strong arms wrapped around my waist and swept me into a huge hug. It felt like hugging granite. "New Girl! Welcome to my party!''. I was set back on the ground, slightly dizzy and looked up as I was face to face with a white karate gi. My eyes traveled up until I recognized my phantom hugger. It was dimples. He gave me a huge grin and looked me over. "Risky Business. Alice right?" I nodded and smiled. His grin was contagious. "She fucking loves Tom Cruise. I'm Emmett McCarthy by the way"

"Bella Swan. Karate kid Emmett-son?" I shook his offered hand.

"Fuck yeah! Pleased to meet you Bells. Can I call you Bells? Please?" The huge boy pouted and I laughed loudly.

"Of course" I was unable to refuse him. Shit, that was happening allot in this town.

"Great! Make yourself at ho-"his voice trailed off as he saw Rosalie and his eyes bulged.

"Excuse me Bells, I have some business to attend to." He winked at me and started off after her."Rosalie! I want my birthday spanking!" I heard Rosalie squeal with laughter as he caught up to her. I chuckled quietly to myself and turned back towards Alice. "Hey Alice where can-"My voice drifted off as I took in the sight in front of me. Jasper stood there wearing head to toe Navy dress whites and a sexy as fucking hell grin. I was rendered speechless. Jasper leaned towards me and whispered in my ear.  
"Cat got your tongue Miss Isabella?" My knees literally gave out and his hands shot around my waist, keeping me upright. I met his eyes. "A bit." I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and he blatantly checked me out and pulled me closer to him.

"Miss Isabella you took absolutely delectable." The words were again whispered into my ear and punctuated with a kiss to my throat. My god he was going to kill me.

"Alice?" it was the only thing I could say and I gestured at his outfit.

He smiled"Yes the conniving little pixie. She fucking loves Tom Cruise, as you can tell. I can't wait to see what she did to Edward." He slung an arm around my shoulders and we wove through the crowd searching for Edward. I gasped when the bronze head came into view. True to Alice form, he was decked out in a black button down and the tightest jeans imaginable. Shaking my head I tried to place the movie but couldn't take my eyes off of him long enough to concentrate. I heard Jasper chuckle beside me.

"Cocktail, love."he whispered"Go say hi" He met my eyes and winked as I started towards Edward. I let out a small scream as I felt him slap my ass for the second time today. It stung like hell but was well worth it. I took a deep breath and headed towards Edward.

EPOV

I chose to ride to my house with Jasper and Bella in his GTO because like hell I was going to let him be along with her if I didn't have to. That seemed to piss him off. Good. The car ride home was long and rather annoying. Long because nobody spoke a word. Annoying because I could see Jasper grinning and winking at Bella in the rear view mirror most of the way home. I was so relieved when we finally reached our destination that I jumped out of the car forgetting to let Bella out. Damnit. By the time I turned around Jasper was already lifting the seat up for her and staring at her ass the entire time. He must have gotten a look at those delectable lacy underwear because he had a look of desire on his face and I could have sworn I heard him groan.

I lit a cigarette and Jasper handed Bella her bag. "Head on in Bella, We're gonna finish these," I lifted my cigarette to her," then we'll be in. I'm sure Alice will be happy to see you." We watched as Bella walked up the steps to the doorway. I bent my head to the side so that I could get a glance at her scrumptious ass again. This time I was the one trying to hold in my groaning.

"Fuck Cullen, this girl is something else" Jasper said grinning and throwing his Lucky across the payment.

"Asshole." I called back to him. Of course he was done smoking before me.

"I know," he smiled back at me before walking into the front door.

As I sat there taking a drag off my cigarette I thought about the night ahead of me. It looked like everything was in the right place for Jasper and I to win Bella over tonight. Number One: Dark crowded place. Nobody would notice if we just- disappeared. Number Two: Alcohol. Since my parents didn't give a fuck what Alice and I did liquor would not be an issue tonight. And Number Three: Costumes. Dressing up like somebody else usually allowed people to let go of their inhibitions, which I desperately hope would be the case with Bella. She didn't seem to have enough confidence in herself to act on what Jasper and I were making her feel. That or she didn't want us and I refused to believe that her panties weren't dripping from all the teasing we had done today.

I threw my smoke away and headed in just in time to see Jasper standing almost too close being Bella with his fingers in her fucking belt loops. He looked to be enjoying himself a little too much so I slammed the door and glared at him.

"Edward! Dear brother you didn't tell me you were bringing company!" Alice tried glare back at me but the sight of her in that ridiculous prom dress made me laugh. Bella's stance waned as the sound escaped my mouth. Ha! At least Jasper was close enough to feel the reaction I had on her. I'd have to remember to laugh more often.

"Bella, I see you have met my sister Alice." I walked to stand next to my sister. I saw Jasper smile before he took his hands off of Bella.

"So I was trying to figure out who Bella can dress up as." Alice was so full of excitement that I could barely understand what she was saying. My little sister loved using people as life size dolls. "I mean, I don't think she'll fit into any of my clothes but maybe Mom's." She placed her hand on her chin reminding me of The Thinker. She was deep in thought.

"Madonna-no. Tiffany? No. The weird chick from the Breakfast Club?"

I could see that Alice wasn't going to be done with her planning anytime soon. I glanced over at Bella and she looked tired. That wouldn't do. She was going to need to her energy for me tonight. And then I remember Jasper. Turning my attention towards him I noticed he was daydreaming with a look of lust on his face.

"Bella, Jasper, if you'd like to sit, she should be done soon." I said Jasper's name rather harshly trying to break him out of his trance and motioned for them to join me on the couch. Jasper was grinning once again as he jumped over the couch to sit down. I wish I know what the fuck what making him so happy. Bella sat in the middle with Jasper and I on either side of her. She looked uncomfortable-in-a-good way and I joined Jasper shit eating grinning.

"I've got it!" Alice was practically shaking she was so excited. "Edward, go get a white button down." What the hell did she want me to get a button down shirt for? I stared at her while until I stood up, a look of confusion on my face. "Don't stare at me cocksucker, just do it!"

That made Jasper laugh. "I'd listen to the pixie, Cullen."

He seized the opportunity of my absence to put his arm around Bella. Asshole. If we had an agreement to work together then why did he keep fucking with Bella while I was away? I let the anger subside as I walked upstairs to my room to get Bella a shirt. If Jasper was going to be an asshole, so was I. Instead of going to my closet I stopped at my hamper and picked up the white shirt I had worn the day before. If Jasper was going to be close to Bella at least she'd smell like me.

I headed back down the stairs in time to hear Alice's voice. "Risky. Business. Bitch." Fucking Alice and her Tom Cruise. She proceeded to ask Jasper for help.

"Well see, we have part of Bella's costume we just need-"

" Alice are you crazy?" I half yelled as I jumped down the last step and behind the couch.

"I'll be glad to help you out Alice , let me go to my car." Jasper answered her as he got up from the couch and headed outside to his car.

" Alice you're not doing what I think you're doing are you?" Bella was in for it tonight. I sat down next to her and gave her the best crooked grin that I could.

"Of course I am dear brother."

"You just want Jasper out of his boxers." I had to tease my sister. She was hopeless. I gave Bella a wink so she knew I was just fucking around.

"Of course I do. Christ, who doesn't? I mean come on Eddie, he is gorgeous. Don't you think Bella?" Thank you Alice . This was a question I wanted to know the answer to. Both Alice and I were staring at Bella and she fidgeted.

"Yeah Miss Isabella, don't you think?" Jasper walked into the house carrying a pair of white boxers smiling widely at Bella. He sure as shit was playing up that accent.

"Ah-I-just-" Bella didn't know what to say. Jasper threw her the boxers before leaning into her ear and whispering. Bella moaned and turned flame red. Even though Jasper was the one that made her do it, the sound of her moaning made me instantly hard.

"You boys need to be nice." Alice was at my side. She looked me straight in the eye. "You planning on fucking this one?" she muttered in my ear. She knew the answer to the question before even asking. Of course I was planning on fucking Bella. She wouldn't be here if I wasn't. Or would she?

"Come on, Bella, let's get you changed." Alice yanked Bella off the couch and up the stairs. Bella looked like a child who was being stolen from her parents and didn't know what to do. Jasper and I both laughed at her. She was pathetically adorable.

"Good luck Chere," Jasper spoke as the two girls disappeared out of sight before turning to me and asking, "So Cullen, what did the pixie say to you?"

I wasn't sure if I wanted Jasper to know. Alice would probably help me out with Bella if I needed her too, especially if it kept Jasper from fucking anybody else but her. Then again Alice was so kind hearted that she'd probably help Jasper too. I started to lie.

"She said she wanted to bounce up and dow-" but Jasper caught me and threw a pillow right at my head.

"Cut the shit asshole, what did she say?"

"She asked if I was planning on fucking Bella." Jasper was like my brother. I couldn't lie to him if I tried, and I shouldn't be lying to him about this. We'd agreed to take Bella together. We should be conspiring together, but there was something in the pit of my stomach that regretted making the agreement. I truly wanted naked Bella all to myself but she was being so goddamn stubborn.

Jasper raised his eyebrow like a dumb ass. Did he really need to ask my answer to Alice's question? "You know the answer asshole. It's the same as yours."

"Fuck, this is harder that I thought." Jasper said.

"You are right about that sir." I stood deciding it was time to get ready for the party. "Let's see what the pixie has concocted for us."

Jasper ran up the steps ahead of me. What the fuck was he in such a hurry for? I was scared to see what Alice had chosen for us to wear. I walked into the room as Jasper was opening up one of the black garment bags.

"What did she pick for us?"

"Well I, sir, am going as Top Gun." Jasper pulled a set of a Navy dress uniforms. "You, fucker, are doing Cocktail." he said smiling at me. Fucking asshole, he already knew what we had to pick from.

"Cocksucker." I mumbled to him. Fucking Alice and Tom Cruise.

"Well, I'm off to get ready. Hey, watch Rose will ya?" Jasper called back as he walked out the door.

I went to my bathroom to take a shower. I stayed in there for a long time letting the hot water relax all my muscles. My body had tensed up from getting a boner I don't know how many times today. It was bad enough that I had bull balls from the night before but Bella had made my day excruciatingly hard for me dick. He was tired of getting teased.

I stepped out of the shower and heard loud noises coming from downstairs. Shit, I'd stayed in there too long. I hurried to get my costume on. I had barely pulled my pants on when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I spun around to see Rose leaning against my door frame in not but a red bikini and high heels.

"Rose, what the fuck are you doing in here?" I was pissed. I did't feel like dodging her advances right now, not when Jasper and Bella were probably downstairs together.

"That's no way to greet me Edward. Why don't you take those pants back off and we'll work out some of that pent up aggression I know you have from last night." She stepped close to me and ran the tips of her fingers along my dick.

"No thank you, Rose, but I'm sure Emmett would't mind getting a blow job. I hear you give those out free as a birthday gift." Pissing her off was the only way to get her out of my room. I did't want to give her the chance to see the boner she had given me. Normally Rose touching me would't have mattered but I'd been thinking about Bella the entire time I was in the shower and she was still stuck in my heard.

Rose gave me the finger and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. I finished getting ready and made my way downstairs. Fuck me there were a lot of people there. I noticed Mike Newton was not in the crowd. Fucking right that douche bag knew better than to come to my house. I'd been a step away from punching him in the face today for talking to Bella I don't know what would have happened if he'd touched her tonight.

I went to get a drink while searching the crowd for Bella and Jasper. I noticed them talking, so close they had to be touching, near the stairs. I decided to sit back and let Jasper have some time to work his magic on her. I had to admit it, he looked damn good in those Navy dresses. And Bella, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Alice was a godsend. If Jasper and I had thought Bella looked fuckable this morning there wasn't a word to describe how amazing she looked right now. Her hang hung in loose curls around her shoulders and back. The two started heading across the room and I noticed she was wearing smoky eyeliner and lipstick that made her lips look so plump I wanted to suck on them. Jasper's boxers stood out just below the line of my shirt. I felt my dick shoot up as Bella noticed me staring at her and gasped. Jasper said something to her and she made her way towards me, alone.

Alright Edward, get it together. I tried to will away my erection but with Bella sauntering my way the attempt was worthless. I could just make out the shape of her breasts under my shirt and I wished her nipples were hard again. I took a deep breath as she made her last step towards me.

A simple hi was all the escaped Bella's lips as she came to a stop in front of me. Her nervousness was endearing. I flashed her a huge grin.

"Bella" Fuck what was I going to say? I took a another drink and met her eyes. "Having fun?" What the fuck was that?

"Ahh...yeah. I feel a little-under dressed." She fumbled over her words and I was undone. I took a moment to look at Bella from head to toe. I would do anything to be with the girl. Anything. Needing something to distract myself before I jumped on top of Bella and starting dry humping in the middle of the floor I pointed out Rose.

"Have you seen Rosalie?"

She turned her head in the direction I had motioned before answering. "Yes, Alice introduced us." She proceeded to look at the feet. There would be none of that tonight. I wanted to look into those huge beautiful sexy chocolate brown eyes the entire time. I put my hand under her chin. Fuck me her skin was so soft.

"Remind me to thank Alice later." I put my lips to her ear so that she could feel my warm breath on her. The strawberry scent of her hair sent my mind in a whirl and I barely got my next words out. "You look positively sinful Bella."

She was shaking underneath me and I imagined her shaking like that with ecstasy around my dick after climaxing. I felt my dick start to twitch. The thought was too much. I needed to be out of this room. I glanced at Bella's face. She was flushed. Bonus.

"You look warm, would you like to get some air?"

"That would be nice." Her voice raised an octave as she spoke and she looked embarrassed. I gulped down the rest of my drink and but my hand at the small of her back leading her out to the balcony where I could finally have her alone. 


	5. you know that she's watching

Okay, here's the next chapter.  
What we own: each other, dirty minds and some fuck hot lingere

what we don't: Twilight. That belongs to SMeyer. Or Alone by Heart. That shit? Is hot.  
Okay babies, here's the deal. You review? We are happy campers and send you fun little sneak peeks. Its a win-win situation, really! Special shout out to Misty Fate. Thanks babe! On with the show....

BPOV

I felt relieved at the cool air, hoping it would decrease my blush. I crossed the small space in four strides and leaned on the railing, looking up at the stars and sighing.

"Feel better?" His voice was full of concern.

"Yes, thanks. I have a bit of a problem with crowds." I hoped he would believe me. What else was I going to say? 'I don't know what you and Jasper are doing but you are driving me crazy and I just want to bounce up and down on your lap?' I don't think so. I giggled at the thought.

"Whats so funny?"

"Ahh-" I searched for an answer and was relieved when it literally drifted to me from inside. The opening guitar notes of Heart's Alone reached my ears.

"This song. My mom used to play this album on repeat when I was a kid. She loved it." Well, it was partially true.

Edward smiled. "Bella, would you like to dance?" His eyes were imploring. Shit, I couldn't refuse.

"I-ah-I'm not really-" I stumbled over my words until I felt his hands on my hips, pulling me against him.

"Don't worry, I'll help you" His breath on my ear sent a chill down my spine.

We began to sway to the soft music and I could feel the heat of his body through the thin material of his shirt.

"Bella, look at me." His voice was barely a whisper. I looked up and met his sparkling green eyes. God he was beautiful. He smiled at me and slowly lowered his head, closing the space between us. My eyes drifted shut as I felt his warm breath on my lips.

My eyes flew open as I felt another pair of hands on my hips and a warm, solid body pressed against my back.

Tipping my head back I found myself looking into Jaspers sparkling blue eyes. "Am I interrupting something darlin'?"

My head was resting against his chest and I blushed. I opened my mouth to speak and was cut off by Edward.

"Just a bit Jasper" glancing up at him I saw a mischievous gleam in his eye. What was going on?

"Well, don't let me interrupt, please carry on." Jaspers voice was soft and he began to move with me, his strong hands gently guiding my hips to the music. Shit, I was in heaven. My eyes drifted closed again and I focused solely on the sensation. Heart was drifting out of the open balcony doors into the warm night. Fucking Alone. This? Is my new favorite song. Edwards arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Bella love?" His voice was husky.

"Hmmm?" Again, incapable of coherent speech, the sensations these two were producing on my body far outweighed the need to speak. Thank God for small favors, I'm sure I would have-The feel of Jaspers lips behind my ear jolted me back to reality and I let out a tiny gasp. Edward's eyes sparkled

"Bella." The word was so soft I barely heard it. I met his eyes just as he leaned down and captured my lips with his own. Holy fucking shit. My arms instinctively went around his neck, one hand burying itself in his hair. I wasn't prepared for the intensity of the kiss. Edward's soft tongue ran along my bottom lip, seeking entrance, which I obliged. I moaned into his mouth as our tongues met and I felt my knees go weak. Through my haze I could feel Jasper's hands tighten on my hips as I started to slide down his body and heard his small chuckle.

"You may not want to do that love." His voice was laced with arousal and I could feel his erection pressing into the small of my back as he peppered my throat with small kisses. I moaned into Edward's mouth again in response, far too gone to care.

"Hey Jazz, have you seen Bel-" Emmett's voice cut through the night. I jumped and pulled away from Edward, careening back into Jasper who stifled a groan.

"Easy love" his blue eyes were closed, his voice hoarse. I turned my gaze back to Edward.

"Later," he mouthed with a small smile.

"Emmett can I help you?" Jasper turned to face Emmett who was grinning like a madman.

"I'm sure you can. Am I interrupting something?" Emmett barely contained his laughter.

"Yes." Edwards words were nearly a growl.

"Sorry!" He was relentlessly cheerful. "Bells, just who I was looking for. Are you enjoying my party?" I could feel him looking at me grinning and proceeded to turn even redder.

"Yes, thank you Emmett." My voice was soft and I had to fight to meet his eyes.

"Good." He stepped forward and draped a huge arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. "There's some people who you need to meet baby girl. Say bye to the boys."

I turned to face Edward and Jasper. They both stood there, looking at me intently. Fuck all what was I doing? I gave a small smile and a wave before Emmett pulled me back into the crowded house.

EPOV

Bella practically ran across the length of the balcony and looked towards the sky. The moonlight on her bare thighs was tantalizing and I wanted to be near her, touching her.

"Feel better?" I asked. She was still flush from the dance floor.

"Yes, thanks. I have a bit of a problem with crowds," she replied. I don't know why but for some reason I didn't believe her. She didn't nearly pass out while we were at school today, at least not from the amount of people around her. I decided I'd let it slide as I heard a giggle escape her lips making her tits bounce.

"Whats so funny?" I asked.

"Ahh-" she seemed to be searching for an answer. "This song. My mom used to play this album on repeat when I was a kid. She loved it."

I hadn't noticed it before but Heart's Alone was playing in the background. My desire to touch Bella was overwhelming me and I smiled at her. "Bella, would you like to dance." It was sort of cliche for me to ask her this right now, but I didn't care.

"I-ah-I'm not really-" Bella fumbled over her words.

I was sure with how clumsy she was that she couldn't dance. God she was adorable. I went to her, placing my hands on her hips, answering my own question. I leaned into her ear and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll help you."

As we moved side to side the electricity of our bodies touching made the desire in me rise. Bella was staring at my shoulder comfortable and scared and confused at all once. I wanted to see those gorgeous brown eyes looking into mine. "Bella, look at me."

The moment our eyes met all cognitive functioning ceased and my body was making all the decisions. The hardness of my shaft was evidence of that. I needed her lips on mine, to feel their softness and taste their sweetness. I smiled as I leaned my face closer to Bella's, taking in her intoxicating scent, I breathed heavily onto her lips. I worked my best to keep myself from ravishing her right there.

I didn't have to work hard for very long because Bella jerked her head away from me. I became slightly embarrassed before anger enveloped me as I noticed Jasper standing behind Bella, his hands on her hips, her head resting on his chest. I was envious.

"Am I interrupting something darlin'?" Jasper was staring at Bella and she blushed for him. The anger was quickly erased as I realized Jasper was here to help, and it was already working. A new wave of lust swept over me and I answered Jasper before Bella could.

"Just a bit Jasper." I wanted him to help right now.

"Well, don't let me interrupt, please carry on." Jasper began to move Bella to the music and I followed in sync. She seemed to be enjoying herself because her eyes drifted shut and she didn't make a sound. I looked to Jasper. He was smiling a shit eating grin. He nodded towards Bella and winked. We were beginning to work well together. I smiled back at him as I pulled Bella closer to me and leaned towards her ear.

"Bella love?" I hummed into her ear. I was surprised how raspy my voiced sounded and hoped that she wouldn't be scared away by my desire for her.

"Hmmm?" Bella hummed back at me. I hoped that her lack of speech was a positive reaction to what Jasper and I were doing to her. I looked up at Jasper from my place at Bellas ear. He nodded and bent down to her other ear and did God knows what to her. Whatever it was Bella let out a gasp in response. That was it, I needed to taste her

'Bella", I whispered her name one last time, getting her attention before I slammed my lips onto hers. Bellas seductive scent was nothing compared to the way she tasted. There were no words in spoken language that could describe it. Bellas taste was my ambrosia, with it I could live forever. She threw her arms around my head grabbing fistfuls of my hair. Holy shit this girl was amazing. My shaft was painfully hard as I licked her bottom lip, hoping she would let me taste her further. She opened her mouth and our tongued danced together, making her knees weak.

"You may not want to do that love." Jasper's voice jolted me out of my reverie and I knew he must have been aroused as I was. He kissed Bella's throat and she moaned into my mouth making me wonder what the sensation would feel like other places on my body. I wanted to take Bella right there, just like we were, Jasper on one side and me on the other. I wanted us to make her scream out in ecstasy at what our bodies did to her in this position and I became determined to fulfill this fantasy.

"Hey Jazz, have you seen Bel-" Emmett walked out onto the balcony, eyes widening as he saw the compromising position that Jasper and I had Bella in. God damnit, Emmett! He always knew how to burst in at the wrong moments. Bella jumped at the sound of Emmett's voice and Jasper groaned.

"Easy love," he closed his eyes as he spoke and turned toward a smirking Emmett.

Bella was still staring at me. "Later," I mouthed to her. We were definitely going to finish what we started here.

"Emmett can I help you?" Jasper sounded perturbed.

"I'm sure you can. Am I interrupting something?" He stifled his laughter.

"Yes, " I snarled at him. Fucking asshole should have just turned around when he walked out here. I hoped he would announce to the crowd what he saw here, further embarrassing Bella. I didn't want anything to deter her from her previous course of action.

"Sorry!" He held his hands up, still grinning widely and turned his attention toward Bella. "Bells, just who I was looking for. Are you enjoying my party?"

"Yes, thank you Emmett." Bella responded to him.

"Good." Emmett began to walk closer as Jasper and I regrettably released Bella from our grasps. "There's some people who you need to meet baby girl. Say bye to the boys."

All I could do was stare as Emmett took Bella back into the house, away from Jasper and I. My erection was still throbbing when she turned, smiled and waved at us. This girl was driving me crazy.

JPOV

I slowly made my way over to the balcony that Bella and Cullen has just walked out onto, alone. I was going to give him some time alone with Bella and he better return the fucking favor. I finished the rest of my beer off and walked toward Alice who was jumping up and down on the middle of the dance floor flailing her arms everywhere like she didn't give a damn. I knew she didn't, she was having a great time and it was endearing. If she wasn't Cullen's sister I would have had her shuddering around my dick years ago.

The loud beat stopped and Heart's Alone began booming from the speakers. I grabbed Alice's wrist spinning her around into my arms and began dancing with her.

"Alice I'd like to thank you personally for your selection in outfits. You truly are fucking amazing." I planted a slobbery kiss on her check making her blush.

"Ewww, Jazz!" she whinned wiping her face off. "You're going to ruin my makeup. Save that shit for Bella!"

"C'mon chere, there's enough Jasper to go around," I teased pinching her sides. She giggled before pointing a finger at me.

"Seriously, do you and Edward know what you're doing? I really like Bella and God help me if the two of you fuck things up between us because you want to get your dicks wet your balls will be mine." She made a cupping gesture in the air and then a slice above them making me wince. "Don't fuck with me Jasper Whitlock, they will be in a jar."

"Hold on there Alice, we know what we're doing. No need to worry."

Alice flashed a smiled at me and pointed towards the balcony. "Well if I was you I'd head out there before Edward works you out of the equation." With that she was off.

I started back off in the direction of the balcony, still not in a hurry. Why did Rose and Alice have to ask me the same question? This wasn't the first time Cullen and I had done something like this. Granted Bella was different but shit. Of course we knew what the fuck we were doing, didn't we?

When I got to the door of the balcony I decided to wait and see what kind of game Cullen was playing with Bella. They were swaying back and forth to the music, bodies close together. "Bella, looked at me," Edward whispered and started to leaned towards her face. I took the opportunity to take my spot behind Bella, placing my hands of her hips.

Bella stiffened at my touch and threw her head back to where it was laying on my chest, throwing her strawberry scent around me. Her smoky eyes stared into mine and I was immediately aroused. "Am I interrupting something darlin'?"

Bella blushed but before she could answer Cullen spoke.

"Just a bit Jasper."

At first I thought he was angry, but one look at his face told me otherwise. His eyes were full of desire and he looked almost happy to see me here. Maybe Cullen was finally realizing that we truly needed to work together to get this amazingly sexy women sandwiched between us.

"Well, don't let me interrupt, please carry on." I grabbed Bella's waist a little tighter and continued moving to the music with her. Her ass rubbing against my groin was making my pants uncomfortable. Fuck me, I hope she doesn't get frightened away by my raging hard on. I needed to take things with Bella further, and right this God damn minute. I looked at Cullen, who quickly met my gaze, nodded at Bella and winked.

Cullen quickly smiled back at me, and whispered into Bellas ear. "Bella love?"

"Hmmm?" Bella answered back, but said and did nothing more. Apparently Cullen wanted more out of her because he glanced up at me again. I went to Bella's other ear searching for the soft spot of skin behind it and bit down. She gasped and I quickly began massaging the spot with my tongue.

"Bella," I heard Cullen say before he and Bella were joined at the mouth. God I wanted to switch placed with him right now. The entire scene was the most erotic thing I'd ever experienced. Bella sandwiched in between us, unable to escape.

Another wave of her scent was thrown at me as she threw her arms around Cullen's neck, deepening their kiss. I wanted to taste her more than ever in the moment and the lucky bastard on the other side of her was having most of the fun. I contented myself with ravishing her neck before it was my turn.

Bella's knees began to give way. She slid down, my cock ran right along the middle of her ass and I could almost feel myself in between her cheeks through my paper thin boxers. My vision became blurred. Laughing was the only thing I could do to take my mind off of it's only desire: ripping my boxers to shreds and thrusting myself into Bella right here, right now. I didn't care who saw or want they would think. Fuck them all. My need for her was carnal right now. The only thing that stopped me was fear of scaring Bella away, so I tried to play it off.

"You may not want to do that love." I spoke into her ear, but she didn't seem to care, so I continued my assault on her throat causing her to moan. I thought I was going to explode in that very moment, if I hadn't already. So much pre-cum had escaped my dick that I almost wasn't sure.

"Hey Jazz, have you seen Bel-" Emmett's voice shattered the moment that Bella, Cullen and I were having. Bella jumped back into me and a groan escaped my lips.

"Easy love," I murmured to her. She couldn't move. I couldn't let her, not right this second. My erection was throbbing madly, just like it did before I came and I'll be damned if I was going to blow my first load with Bella all over the inside of my pants. I had to turn my attention elsewhere. Emmett was the only other thing around.

"Emmett can I help you?" I asked him.

"I'm sure you can. Am I interrupting something?" He was trying to not burst out laughing. He better not do anything to fucking embarrass Bella right now. I'd have to get Alice to collect his balls if he did'

"Yes," Cullen snarled at him. That's fucking right. I mentally high-fived him.

"Sorry!" Yeah right he was sorry. A smiled was plastered across his face the entire time he spoke. "Bells, just who I was looking for. Are you enjoying my party?"

"Yes, thank you Emmett," Bella said.

"Good." Emmett walked over and took Bella away from Cullen and I. "There's some people who you need to meet baby girl. Say bye to the boys."

What the fuck just happened? Bella waved as she looked over her shoulder, saying goodbye to us. I was sure Cullen was just as bit as horny as I. Neither of us said a word, neither of us moved. We just stood there like fucking idiots as Emmett dragged the object of our desires away from us. Tonight. We had to have her tonight, and we would. 


	6. you can smell her perfume

What we own: scathing sarcasam, loads of fuckhottness, multiple copies of Twilight and very dirty minds. Oh and Chuck on some ocassions. Cause she's awesome. What we don't: Twilight. That belongs to SMeyer we will return them to her but I'm not sure if she'd approve of what we are doing to them. We also don't own Fast Times at Ridgemont High. A/N:Okay kids, a little something Lemony for ya'll for being so patient. The next chapter, EPOV only....I'll have Bella and Jaspers POV's done by the end of the week. You know the drill....you like it, you review it and we send you fun little snippits...read away darlings.... We are also now posted over on twilighted, same rules apply. You review, you get fun prizes.... There are lemons ahead, you have been warned....

EPOV

"What the fuck?" Jasper finally spoke as Bella disappeared from our vision.

"It's Emmett. I' m sure he thinks he's hilarious."

"If it wasn't his birthday" Jasper's voice trailed off.

"But it is, so let s leave him alone for now. He ll get it later." As much as Emmett has pissed me off, I wasn't up for starting a scene at his party, at my house. I didn't feel like paying for the damage.

"Fine, Cullen, have it your way. Sometimes you re such a pussy." Jasper jokingly punched my arm and laughed.

"Hey you know what they say, you are what you eat."

"Yeah, yeah. I m going to get another drink, you want one?"

"of-fucking course" My voice was dead pan.

We made our way back to where the party was still raging on.  
I took a second to admire the scene around me. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. I could tell a few people had left while I was otherwise preoccupied on the balcony but the ones that remained showed no signs of tiring. Alice really had outdone herself, like she always did.

"Edward!" Someone screamed my name to the right. Fuck. I knew that voice.

"You re on your own there buddy. I m not getting involved", Jasper laughed, waving his hands in front of himself. Oh course, asshole. What did I expect?

I tried to make my way through the crowd, but no one moved.  
They didn't seem to notice how much I needed to get away from let me get out of here. Please don t let her get to me. I was almost there, ten feet away from the door, when a hand grabbed my arm, spinning the around.

"Edward! There you are! Didn t you hear me calling your name?" Jessica Stanley stood in front of me wearing a poor excuse of a Flashdance outfit and batting her eyes at me. Could she get anymore pathetic?

"Oh Jessica, sorry. I was just on my way to the restroom, so if you'd please excuse me-"

"You know you do' t have to go there alone." She took a step closer, placing her hand on my arm. "I could always come with you, or if you just want to cum I m fine with that too."

Not again. How many times had she propositioned me? A dozen?  
It didn't really matter. I'd turned her down every time, nicely. It didn't seem to be working. Looks like I was going to have to be an asshole to get her to leave me alone.

"Look, Jessica, no offense, but you disgust me. Believe me when I say that I do not have ANY sexual feelings for your whatsoever. In fact I don't even really like you. You're rather annoying and don't know when to keep your mouth shut. I would appreciate it if from now on you Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone. Thank you."

Her mouth was hanging open as I shrugged out of her grip and walked in the opposite direction. I hoped that was the last time I would have to deal with one of her advances, but something in me said otherwise. Jessica was a fighter, I d give her that.

Now I really needed that drink. As I reached the bar I scanned the room for Jasper. He was no where in sight. Where the hell did he go?

"Vodka and cranberry, please." Only at the Cullen house could we have a high school party with a bar. However, my father, being the ever caring man that he always was had one rule: You drink, you don't leave. Not too many people had a problem with being forced to stay.

"Having a good time Edward?"The voice startled me.

"Yeah, Dad, it's great as always."

"Is something bothering you son?" My dad was always so perceptive. "I saw the Chief s daughter earlier." It was a statement not a question.

Great, so he knew. It's not like Carlisle was oblivious to the fact that I'd had many women in my bed, but it was still uncomfortable for me to talk to him about Bella. Why was that? I took a sip of my drink not responding.

"She seems like a lovely girl. Edward, are you sure you know what you re doing here? I'd hate to see her, or you, hurt by this." Carlisle's eyes were sincere.

For the love of all that is holy, what was it with people today? That was the second time someone had said that to me. Was it really that bad for Jasper and I to want the same girl and to do something about it?

Luckily, Alice came running over to us, saving me from having to answer.

"Hi dad!" She grinned at him, throwing her arms around his neck " Nice to see you out of the study for a change. Edward, have you seen Bella? I can't find her anywhere."

"No," Not since she left me hard on the balcony, "what's up?"

"None of your business. I just need her, girl stuff", Alice said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Well fine then, fuck you too. I'll help you look for her."

"Son," Carlisle grabbed my arm as I started to walk away, "just think about what I said, okay?"

"Okay", I lied. There wasn' t anything to think about. I needed Bella and I would do anything to have her. If that meant sharing her with Jasper, well then so be it."Thanks dad" He smiled and let go of my arm and I watched him drift back to his study.

I already knew Bella was no where in the main room. Maybe she was outside. I reached for the door handle when it swung open missing my face by inches.

"Hey, what the fuck do you-" Jasper. He looked disheveled, but had a smug grin on his face. I chose to ignore it, for now. "Do you know where Bella is? Alice is looking for her."

"She's with my sister," he said with a smug grin.

Oh great. The girl I was trying to get with was with the girl who I wouldn't touch. I could only imagine the things Rose was telling Bella about me.

I guess Jasper could sense my anger. "Look Cullen, ' m sure they'll be around in a few fucking minutes. Do' t get your panties in a twist.  
Rose won't say anything bad about you to Bella. She knows what we're doing and wouldn't dare get in my way, not with this. Let's just go upstairs and wait for them."

Upstairs. Alice usually picked a movie for the leftovers to watch after a party, and it usually starred you know who. Tom Cruise. I wasn't looking forward to it, but if it got me next to Bella in a dark room, I'd be there.

**********

Jasper and I sat on a couch in the back of the room waiting for Rosalie to grace us with Bella's presence.

"You know we have to fuck with her right?" Jasper asked startling me.

"Well what do you have in mind?" My curiosity was piqued.

"Nothing too much. A little foreplay". Jasper let a chuckle escape. I smiled at him in response.

"We have to keep quiet in here", I motioned to the room that held close to a dozen people, "if we ever want Bella to show her face in public again." Bella was so easily embarrassed by our private advances I didn't want to imagine the hell she would put herself through if we made her scream in front of everyone. "How do you plan on accomplishing that if you want to make Bella cum?"

"Cullen, you worry too damn much. I have my ways." he gave me a fuck you wink. Asshole.

I decided I didn't really want to know what that meant and chose to continue waiting for Bella in silence. It didn't take long before she and Rosalie entered the room. She looked as stunning as ever though I had to admit her hair looked a little rougher than how Alice that left it and her makeup had been redone. Jasper. I turned to him, motioned my eyes toward Bella, and raised my eyebrow in question. He shrugged and laughed at me once more. Of course it was Jasper. That must have been what he was so smug about downstairs.

I looked back towards Bella and our eyes connected, making my heart skip a beat. I smiled at her and patted the seat on the couch in between Jasper and I. Blushing, she obliged my request as Alice started speaking.

"Thanks for staying everyone. Originally we were going to be graced with Mr. Cruise s presence on the screen-" Half the room groaned. We had been forced into watching too many Tom Cruise movies with Alice. "BUT"my sister interrupted, hands on her hips,"Bella over here has never seen Fast Times at Ridgemont High so plans have changed." Alice gave a sparkling grin.

Instantly Emmett jumped out of his seat and was on his knees in front of Bella.

"Thank you! Thank you Bells! You have no idea what you have saved us all from. Anything you want, name it and it's yours." Bella was blushing bright red again. Everyone in the room was looking at her and Emmett and laughing.

"I'm sure not embarrassing her will do for right now", I chimed in. Bella looked at a loss for words.

"No problem man", he said jumping to his feet. "Remember Bells, I owe you". Emmett grinned and went back to his chair, grabbing a giggling Rosalie and placing her across his lap. What a whore. Did she not just try to get in my pants a few hours ago?

"Thank you Edward." Bell' s musical voice whispered into my ear. "Now I owe you."

Oh and you ll be paying up fairly soon. Fuck me my mind was a gutter.

"Don't worry about it Bella, I'm sure tonight has been overwhelming for you" I gave her an earnest smile.

Bella let out a soft sigh, "You've no idea."

**********

After an hour I had enough of watching Fast Times. I turned to watch Bella. Her pale skin illuminated in teh flickering blue light of the TV. I glanced at Jasper over her head and nearly jumped when I saw he was looking at me too. Creepy. He smiled and motioned toward Bella. Finally!

I worked my hand under the blanket Bella had draped over her until it was touching the silky skin of her thigh. Running my fingers up the length of leg I found the edge of her shorts and slipped my finger inside. Bella gasped out loud. Great Jasper, this is what I was talking about.

I knew Bella wasn't going to be a quiet one.

"Shhh, easy love," Jasper said.

Oh right Jasper, like that's going to do the trick.

We looked at each other once more and nodding Jasper lifted Bella onto his lap. Surprise, surprise, Bella did' t calm down. Instead she began wriggling on his lap. Ha! I could tell he was already hard, just like I was, but that Bella's added friction was testing his limits of control.

"Damnit Bella, stop." His voice was strained and demanding and she stopped her movements immediately.

I checked the room quickly to make sure no one had noticed Bella's sudden movement before continuing my way up the rest of her leg to the top of her shorts. If anyone had noticed they did a good job at hiding that fact and I honestly didn't care anymore. I wanted nothing more than for the two of us to make Bella scream our names.

"Relax Bella," Jasper said as he pulled the blanket tight around Bella s neck. But as my fingers grazed her hip, she jumped again. God Bella had a hard time doing what she was told.

"Bella. Stay. Still." This time he growled at her.

I tried to ignore his voice and concentrated on Bella. I found the edge of her pink lace panties.

My member twitched at the thought as I slid my hand inside her shorts making sure to keep on the outside of her panties. Fuck was she wet. She had completely soaked the crotch of her panties to the point that it made almost no difference that there was even fabric there. I was sure that Bella would be able to feel what I was about to do to her.

I ran my finger down and could feel the outline of her lips eliciting another moan from Bella. She tried to muffle the noise to no avail.

"Bella, if you don't quiet down we're going to have to stop, and you don't want that." My voice was hard. It wasn't a question and she needed to understand that.

I wanted more. I needed more. I tugged at the waistband of the boxers she was wearing impatiently. Jaspers chuckled and lifted her tiny form enough for me to quickly slide the thin cotton down over her slim hips and rested them on her thighs. Taking a deep breath I slid my fingers inside her panties retracing the line I had made on the outside of them. Bella squirmed at the sensation and Jasper wrapped his strong arm around her tiny waist to keep her still, pulling her tight against his chest.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I couldn't say anything else as I felt her body pulse underneath my fingers. Not being able to see her naked body was torture. If I couldn't see her I was going to feel all of her.

I pushed one finger in between her folds and was instantly greeted by her clit. The new sensation of skin to skin made Bella react in a way that Jasper needed to crash his mouth into hers to make her keep quiet.

The blanket opened slightly on my side and the scent of Bella's arousal filled my nose. I had never smelled anything like her before. I wanted to rip off her clothes and plunge my face into her core so I could find out if she tasted as good as she smelled.

"God Bella you smell amazing. We want to make you cum Bella, do you want that?" My lips were inches from her ear.

I looked to her face and our eyes met for the first time. My God you could read her like an open book. Bella wore all of her emotions on her sleeve for the world to see. Her face was flush from the heavy breathing and the sensations Jasper and I were causing to rocket through her body. She wanted this. She wanted it just as much as the two of us did. Her nodding only confirmed what I already knew.

I slipped one finger inside her making sure to keep my thumb busy tantalizing her clit. She gasped as Jasper spoke to her.

"Well Miss Isabella? Do you want that?"I noticed that his free hand was gently working her breast and his other was tracing a lazy patter on the soft skin of her hip. "Do you want that Isabella?" Jasper asked, taunting her. I decided to play along nearly withdrawing my finger from her slick center.

My hardness throbbed as she pushed her hips forward, not wanting me to leave her feeling empty. I obliged, adding another finger, stretching her. I moaned at the tightness enveloping my fingers imaging they were something else.

"So warm, so soft," I said, not being able to hold my tongue.

My pace quickened as my fingers curled up, searching for that soft spot of skin I knew would send her over the edge. I was still trying to keep pressure on her clit, although the task was becoming more difficult.

"Let me help you Isabella," Jasper said. He moved his hand down next to mine, pushing my thumb out of the way so he could rub her the way she needed. Sometimes I thought he was psychic.

With the two of us working her it didn't take long before I could feel her begin to tighten around my fingers.

"Cum for us Bella," Jasper whispered.

"Edwa-Jas"The words were barely more than a gasp. Bella's inability to speak as she came only heightened my arousal.

"Isabella",Jasper groaned into her ear.

"Bella"I couldn't say anything else. I regrettably removed my fingers from Bella. Her juices were practically pooled in my hands.

I desperately wanted to lick my fingers to be able to know just how wonderful Bella tasted but decided against it. There was only so much I could put myself through in one night before I would explode.

"Was that good darlin?" Jasper asked and Bella nodded mutely, dropping her head back on Jaspers shoulder, dark lashes lowered on pink cheeks.

If she only knew. If she only knew the things that we could do to her, the way we could make her feel. She would find out soon.


	7. Authors note

Hello my darlings!

I kmow we have not updated in a while, but i promise, there will be new chapters soon. We are also up at twilighted and have a forum there where we will be posting out takes, special sneak peeks and all around fun. Come on by and play!!!!

Sometime is in the finals for two awards, best secondary character for Emmett and best collab AU, AH, cannon over at the faithful shipper awards. Come on over and vote for us! .com/ there will be major updates and fun soon! Thanks for reading!!!

Pole dances,

Pups


End file.
